Difícil de Casar
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Isabella Swan era a mocinha mais complicada, difícil, irredutível, teimosa e encrenqueira, uma verdadeira peste, que Edward teve a infelicidade de conhecer. E ele estava completamente fascinado por ela. Mas a jovem era completamente contra se casar com ele, mas parecia muito alegre quando estava em seus braços, ou quando ganhava um ou dois beijos dele...
1. Sinopse - Difícil de Casar

**Difícil de Casar**

**Autor (a):** PaulaHalle

**Beta:** Leh Cullen

**Shipper:** Edward & Isabella

**Gênero:** Romance/ Comedia/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse:**

Isabella Swan era a mocinha mais complicada, difícil, irredutível, teimosa e encrenqueira, uma verdadeira peste, que Edward teve a infelicidade de conhecer. E ele estava completamente fascinado por ela. Mas a jovem era completamente contra se casar com ele, mas parecia muito alegre quando estava em seus braços, ou quando ganhava um ou dois beijos dele. Mas isso ainda não a fazia mudar de ideia, e era uma tarefa quase impossível, convencer aquela mocinha que seria sua esposa, sorte dela que Edward adorava um desafio.

* * *

**Obs. **Fic 100%Beward

**Obs. **Fic em 3ª pessoa

**Obs.** Eu pesquisei um pouco sobre o assunto, mais em livros do estilo, mas o que percebi é que os condes, duques, barões e etc... esses títulos eram ganhos, normalmente passado de pai pra filho, ou por merecimentos dado pela coroa.

**Obs.** Gente vocês vão ver pela fic, que as vezes chamam o Edward de Cullen, e as vezes de Masen, o mesmo com alguns homens. Por que o nome de Edward é, Edward Cullen, e ele é o conde de Masen ok.


	2. 1- Eles se arrependeriam

_**1 - Eles se arrependeriam de ter colocado os olhos nela.**_

Era aquela época do ano de novo.

A época em que todas as jovens estavam ansiosas, extasiadas na verdade, para brilhar, enquanto são apresentadas a sociedade londrina.

A época na qual, elas usam seus lindos vestidos brancos, as longas luvas e faziam penteados. Compras e mais compras. Assim como era convidadas pra chás, jantares e almoços, e os bailes.

Os gloriosos bailes aonde elas seriam apresentadas a ilustres cavalheiros, talvez seus futuros maridos. Estariam ali entre os marqueses, e duques, barões e condes. Viúvos solteiros, jovens, velhos, homens atraentes, tanto na aparência quanto nos bolsos.

Pois mais que um marido, as mocinhas queriam um casamento vantajoso, um titulo e uma considerável fortuna.

Mas, nem todas as mocinhas pensavam assim, algumas, uma na verdade, repudiava a ideia, algumas ficariam chocadas ao ver como lady IsabellaSwan, parecia abominar a ideia de ir a um baile para que se mostrasse aos cavalheiros, e fosse escolhida como uma mercadoria, para um homem sem cérebro.

- Eu não vou a um baile para me mostrar e ser escolhida como uma mercadoria para um homem sem cérebro. – falou empinando o queixo, seu pai um homem que sempre fizera todas as vontades da sua menina, tentava convencê-la do contrario, mas pela carranca da jovem, e a bagunça em seu quarto depois dele ter anunciado que ela deixaria o campo para ir a Londres, provava que ela não gostara nem um pouquinho da ideia.

- Isabella meu bem, você não quer ser uma solteirona não é? Não há muitos partidos, a sua altura nas redondezas, precisa ir a Londres se quer ter um bom casamento.

- Eu não quero me casar. – gritou indignada. Seu longo cabelo escuro balançando cheio de vida contra seu rosto, enquanto esbravejava, as pequenas mãos nos quadris e o queixo empinado, os olhos verde escuro faiscando. – Não me casarei com um almofadinha de Londres.

Charlie Swan suspirou e sentou na cadeira mais próxima, a da penteadeira de sua filha. Era um viúvo já tinha muitos anos, perdera a esposa há mais de dez anos, concentrara todo seu amor, na única coisa que sua Renée deixara para ele, sua pequena e imperiosa Isabella.

Desde pequena, quando lhe dava uma ordem, colocava as pequenas mãos nos quadris empinava o queixo delicado, e esbravejava dando milhões de motivos para fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Mas dessa vez era diferente, Isabella já tinha 16 anos, preste a fazer 17 já estava na hora de se casar, de ter uma família. E não importava o que ela dissesse ela iria para Londres.

Com força ele deu um soco na penteadeira que tremeu, se levantando, Isabella se calou olhando para o pai.

- Não Isabella, dessa vez não. Já está decidido, você irá amanhã mesmo para Londres ficará com sua tia Esme, ela lhe apresentará a sociedade, e você irá a todos os jantares, e bailes e o que for que Esme a levar, e vai sorrir e tentar ser simpática.

- Não pode estar falando sério!

- Isabella Marie Swan, eu a deserdarei se não me obedecer.

- O senhor não ousaria.

- Inferno, não, mas se continuar me tentando o farei. Estou falando sério Isabella, quero que vá para Londres e tente pelos menos arrumar um marido.

- Está irredutível nisso? – ele escondeu o sorriso, ao ver o olhar furioso da filha, mas foi firme em sua decisão.

- Sim, eu estou.

- Ótimo, mas tenho uma condição.

- Por que isso não me surpreende. – ele grunhiu e voltou a se sentar. – Vamos menina, diga de uma vez.

- Eu não me casarei sem amor.

- O que?

- Eu só me casarei se amar o noivo. Eu irei aos benditos bailes e jantares e o que for que tia Esme me arraste, e tentarei ser no mínimo gentil, mas não passará disso. Não serei forçada a casar, não importa o quão rico for o pretendente, minha opinião tem que ser a única ouvida.

Charlie suspirou pesadamente.

Não era o ideal, mas se isso fizesse sua filha ser feliz o que mais poderia desejar?

- Sim, Isabella, nós temos um acordo. – ela sorriu, um pequeno e travesso sorriso, e Charlie soube imediatamente que sua filha tinha uma carta na manga.

Mas ele somente riu e se levantou, indo até a filha que nem prestava mais atenção nele, só cozinhava algo na cabecinha morena, beijou sua testa e saiu do quarto. E rezou para que Londres ainda estivesse inteira quando acabasse a temporada.

Isabella se jogou na cama gigante de seu quarto, seu corpo pequeno afundou no colchão e sorriu para si mesma. Charlie podia ter ganhado a luta, mas a guerra só estava começando, e seus alvos seriam os futuros pretendentes.

[...]

- Ela chegou. – gritou a menina de cabelos loiros encaracolados e vestido rosa, ao descer as escadas da mansão dos Hale, ela estava ansiosa para conhecer a prima, ouvira tanto dela, e da sua beleza e personalidade, e séria maravilhoso ter uma amiga quando fosse ao baile dos Newton.

- Rosalie, não corra. – repreendeu Esme Hale, em frente à porta, enquanto carregadores passavam trazendo as malas de Isabella.

- Mas ela chegou? – falou mais brandamente, ao chegar a porta e ver a jovem de cabelos escuros em um bonito marrom, a pele branca e imaculada, o nariz pequeno e arrebitado, e os profundos olhos verdes.

- Prima Rose. – Isabella falou alegremente e a menina sorriu.

- Isabella, era tão pequena quando nos vimos.

- Verdade, olhe para você, está uma mulher. – a jovem corou profundamente.

Sim tinha um busto muito proeminente e curvas, os quadris estavam muito arredondados e era alta, mas não gostava de ser tão alta, ou que seus atributos fossem tão visíveis. Preferia ser como a prima, tão pequena e delicada, seu busto era de um tamanho bom, que não a fazia ser reta, mas não era exagerado, e tinha curvas sim, mas nela pareciam delicadas, talvez por ser mais baixa.

- Obrigada. – a moça sorriu secamente. – Mas você também, está muito bonita, mais... hmmm mulher.

- Oh obrigada. Infelizmente meu pai notou isso também, e por isso estou aqui.

- Não será tão mal Isabella. – falou Esme que sorria olhando da sobrinha para a filha, a diferença entre ambas era marcante.

Como o sol e a noite. Rosalie brilhava com seu cabelo loiro brilhante e sua alegria entusiasmada, já Isabella era à noite, calma e serena, com seu cabelo escuro, mas ainda sim, ela tinha algo que com certeza atrairia muitos rapazes.

Seria complicado vigiar as duas moças, mas faria o possível para que fizessem bons casamentos.

- Veremos tia. – Isabella resmungou e olhou em volta,

A casa de Esme era muito bonita, uma mansão grande rodeada de luxo e beleza, o marido havia morrido há alguns anos, mas deixara considerável fortuna para a mulher e filha. Ambas poderiam viver no luxo até a morte, pois estavam muito bem amparadas.

Quando as malas chegaram os criados as levaram para cima e Rosalie agarrou a mão de Isabella, ela sorriu para a prima e colocou seu braço em volta do seu.

- Venha ver seu quarto, é ao lado do meu.

- Ótimo, poderemos fazer festas ao anoitecer. – Rosalie saltitou no lugar.

- Oh sim, será maravilhoso. – Isabella sorriu, apesar de ser forçada a vir, passar algum tempo com a prima podia ser divertido.

Subiram as escadas e atravessam um longo corredor, Rosalie ia indicando as portas, até chegar a uma grande de cor creme, empurrou as portas duplas e entrou a puxando, Isabella sorriu admirando o quarto.

Era tão bonito quando o que tinha na casa do campo, grande e espaçoso, uma penteadeira e um grande guarda-roupa, todos os móveis em madeira creme assim como o papel de parede.

- Gostou?

- Sim Rose, é perfeito.

- Ótimo, eu vou deixar que descanse, não se esqueça que temos o baile dos Newton hoje.

- Já? – resmungou, mas sua prima estava tão animada que nem notou.

- Você já está atrasada Isabella, já perdeu duas semanas de eventos. Iremos aos Newton hoje, depois de amanhã, temos um chá com os Weber, e sexta feira os Masen darão um jantar, ah claro precisamos fazer compras, iremos na quinta e...

Isabella parou de ouvir e se jogou na cama, seu pai não estava brincando quando disse que queria que ela casasse. Em um desses bailes ou chás ou o que for, ele realmente esperava que ela gostasse de algum almofadinha.

Mas ela tinha outros planos, e casar não estava nem perto do que ela queria. E ela iria afugentar cada pretendente que se colocasse em seu caminho, sorriu abertamente e voltou a prestar atenção na prima.

- ... e temos também o baile que mamãe dará para nós em nossa homenagem, é claro. Se dermos sorte, conheceremos...

Voltou a ignorar a prima, pelo jeito a lista de festas era interminável.

[...]

Passava das oito quando entraram no salão da mansão dos Newton, as Hale acompanhadas por Isabella Swan, foram anunciadas e para seu desgosto todos a olhavam, e nem era por seu vestido branco perolado que tinha um decote generoso, infelizmente era por que ela era novidade na cidade.

Com uma careta de desgosto entrou no salão, mas a escondeu rapidamente forçando um sorriso, e tentando parecer amigável, não queria que tia Esme reclamasse com seu pai, iria fingir que estava aceitando essa situação, mas no final da temporada, iria dizer que não se casaria, e seu pai teria que aceitar.

Afinal tinham um acordo.

Muito satisfeita consigo mesma, abriu seu melhor sorriso, e se preparou para encarar seu primeiro baile.

- Esme querida bem vinda. – uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros dourados e olhos azuis curiosos as cumprimentou na porta, um homem alto igualmente loiro com uma espessa barba moveu a cabeça em um gesto educado.

- Barão, baronesa.

- Meu bem, está belíssima Srta. Hale. – Rosalie sorriu agradecida e em seguida se viraram para Isabella. – E essa quem é?

- Oh sim, é minha sobrinha, Isabella Swan. Isabella esses são o Barão e baronesa Newton.

- É um prazer. – cumprimentou educadamente sorrindo e a mulher ficou encantada.

- És belíssima Isabella, precisa conhecer nosso Michael.

- Oh séria uma honra.

- Você também Rosalie, Michael vai ficar encantado quando vê-la.

- Claro baronesa, adoraria revê-lo.

Elas acenaram e se afastaram, enquanto o barão e sua esposa recebiam os próximos convidados. Assim que estavam longe o suficiente, Isabella agarrou o braço de sua prima, sussurrando em tom de confidente.

- Quem é Michael?

- Ah lorde Michael Newton, ele é muito bonito. – ela olhou pelo salão e apontou para um jovem ao lado da mesa de ponche, usando um terno negro como a maioria dos homens, conversava com outro homem, ele era bonito na verdade, mas tinha um ar tão enfadonho, que Isabella temeu bocejar quando lhe visse.

- Gostou dele? – a prima perguntou com curiosidade e Isabella se pós a rir.

- Oh sim, ele parece ser extremamente agradável. – Isabella viu a prima sorrir com satisfação e bufou.

Sua prima não conhecia o sarcasmo.

Talvez fosse bom, Isabella pensou olhando entediada, ainda não acreditara que seu pai queria que se cassasse com um desses homens, era só olhar para eles que desanimava. Todos não passavam de almofadinhas, mais preocupados com sua aparência e os dotes das mocinhas ingênuas, do que com qualquer outra coisa. Não, isso não era o que Isabella queria para si, gostava da sua liberdade e de fazer o que quisesse, não iria admitir um idiota arrumadinho e prepotente mandando nela. Eles até podiam pensar que ela fazia parte do grupo das mocinhas ingênuas, mas iriam se arrepender assim que conhecessem Isabella Marie Swan.

_Eles se arrependeriam de ter colocado os olhos nela._

* * *

**_N/A: Oláaaaaaaaa gente_**

**_Migrando pra cá \o/_**

**_Vai ser complicado se adaptar, mas vamos que vamos_**

**_Quero coments em_**

**_Façam sua autora feliz, ela precisa agora *.*_**

**_Adoroo essa fic, Beward ta tenso aki kkkkkkkkk_**

**_Bora pro proximo_**

**_Posts aqui toda sexta-feira_**

**_N/B: Acho que vai ser meio o Cravo e a Rosa, claro que o nosso Ed não vai ser um jumento como o Petruquio, mas a personalidade da Bella é igual a da Catarina (é isso mesmo?) Já prevejo uma Bella bem briguenta e birrenta! E vocês o que acham que vai ser da fic?_**

**_Comentários são bem vindo!_**

**_Bjus Leh \O/_**


	3. 2 - Elas estavam loucas

_**2 - Elas estavam loucas se acham que mudaria de idéia.**_

Era aquela época do ano de novo.

A época em que todas as jovens estavam ansiosas, extasiadas na verdade, para brilhar, enquanto eram apresentadas a sociedade londrina.

A época na qual, elas usavam seus lindos vestidos brancos, as longas luvas, faziam penteados. Compras e mais compras. Assim como era convidadas para chás, jantares e almoços, e bailes.

Os gloriosos bailes aonde elas seriam apresentadas a ilustres cavalheiros, talvez seus futuros maridos estariam ali, entre os marqueses, e duques, barões e condes. Viúvos solteiros, jovens, velhos, homens atraentes, tanto na aparência quanto nos bolsos.

Pois mais que um marido, as mocinhas queriam um casamento vantajoso, um titulo e uma considerável fortuna.

Enfim, era um pesadelo, era o que passava na mente de Edward Masen, enquanto via o salão amontoado de homens usando seus melhores ternos, jovens em vestidos de todas as cores, de todos os estilos, girando enquanto dançavam a valsa.

E o pesadelo não acabava ai, sim era pior, muito pior, quando mocinhas que tinham a idade da sua irmã, praticamente se jogavam em cima dele, navã esperança de que casasse com elas, olhou para a mãe ao seu lado e estreitou os olhos, ela que sorria pegou seu olhar e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Não está tão mau, na verdade.

- Oh sim, está. – ela suspirou profundamente.

- Edward eu preciso repetir o discurso sobre os seus deveres?

- Não, sei meus deveres decor, afinal, depois de repeti-los pelo menos 100 vezes, uma hora eu tinha que aprender. – Elizabeth riu abertamente ao notar o sarcasmo na voz do seu filho.

Edward podia ter mais de 30, mas ainda agia como se tivesse em seus 18, talvez fosse o baile, sabia que ele odiava, mas era necessária sua presença, era muito importante para Alice. Deu uma rápida olhada pelo salão, e a viu nos braços do duque de Whitlock, enquanto dançavam a valsa.

Esse com certeza estava entre os favoritos dela.

Voltou atenção para Edward que acabava de bocejar ao seu lado e lhe deu um cutucão. Ele a olhou irritado, mas sorriu se desculpando.

- Vá dançar Edward.

- Não obrigada, não quero encorajar essas mocinhas. – sua mãe rolou os olhos, ele sabia muito bem, que a conversa de deveres era besteira, ela esperava que ele se interessasse por alguém.

Mas desde que voltara, Edward estava convencido de que não fora feito para o casamento, mas ela sabia melhor, sabia perfeitamente que ele tinha medo da rejeição, afinal embora Edward tivesse um rosto invejável por sua beleza máscula, seu corpo infelizmente não era mais o mesmo. Ela podia ter um titulo importante de conde, mas o ganhou de forma muito sofrida.

- Você já está passando da idade de casar. – murmurou pensando que o encorajaria, mas ele sorriu.

- Mamãe, não seja absurda, não pretendo me casar, no mais arrumarei uma amante. – ela ofegou e ele sorriu um pequeno e sedutor sorriso torto. Com certeza seu sorriso faria uma das mocinhas suspirar, mas Elizabeth sabia bem, que era como Edward escondia seu sarcasmo.

- Escute aqui rapaz, não me faça ficar irritada com você. – ele deu um sorriso mais gentil e beijou seus cabelos.

- Desculpe mamãe.

- Ótimo, agora vá dançar com Alice. – ele bufou mais foi, indo ao encontro da irmã que fazia a habitual caminhada em volta da pista de dança com Whitlock.

Ela o observou andar pelo salão sua perna puxando um pouco, enquanto ele mancava discretamente, e mesmo assim várias moças o olhando com expectativa, de que ele lhes desse nem que fosse a mínima atenção. Mas como sempre, Edward as ignorou e alcançou a irmã que se despedia do duque de Whitlock e a levou para dançar. No meio do caminho Elizabeth notou uma jovem desconhecida.

E notou também, que ela deu uma rápida olhada em Edward e o ignorou em seguida. Um pequeno sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto, e uma grande idéia flutuando em sua mente.

[...]

- Ele é absolutamente perfeito Edward.

- Eu preferia que escolhesse outro Alice. – Whitlock podia ser seu amigo, mas ele conhecia sua fama.

- Por quê? Ele foi tão gentil e é tão bonito.

- E tem fama de libertino.

- E você tem fama de anti-social, mas ambos sabemos que é só fachada. – ele sorriu a sua audaciosa irmã.

- Touché. – ela riu e rodopiaram mais algumas vezes antes da dança ser finalizada.

Edward segurou o braço de Alice e a levou de volta para aonde sua mãe estava, teve que esconder a careta ao ver que as Hale estavam em companhia de sua mãe, e havia uma moça com elas.

- Sabe quem é Edward? – se voltou para Alice e negou.

- Nunca a vi.

- Nem eu. Deve ser nova na cidade.

- Imagino. – chegaram até Elizabeth e essa sorriu ao fazer as apresentações, como sempre Rosalie Hale, só faltava babar quando o cumprimentava, e sua mãe Esme era sempre educada e muito fina. Mas a jovem o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorriu.

- É um prazer conde Cullen. – Edward era esperto o suficiente para conhecer o sarcasmo, e o da Srta. Swan era marcante.

- Digo o mesmo Srta. Swan. – deu um sorriso torto e a viu arquear a longa e perfeita sobrancelha e um brilho divertido nos intensos olhos verdes.

- Edward, Srta. Isabella ainda não tem nenhuma dança em seu cartão. – a voz de sua mãe o fez desviar o olhar e sorriu educadamente se voltando à curiosa Srta. Swan.

- Se ela me conceder a honra. – ela sorriu novamente.

- A honra seria toda minha. – ele não pode evitar rir, e assinou o cartão de baile dela. Rosalie Hale o entregou o dela também, e mesmo a contragosto sorriu torto e assinou o seu.

- Srta. Masen? – o jovem Newton apareceu ao lado deles e cumprimentou as jovens e chamou Alice para a sua dança.

Ele viu o rapaz lançar um olhar muito interessado a jovem, mas ela sorriu aquele mesmo sorriso, completamente sarcástico, mas o rapaz pareceu completamente alheio aos verdadeiros sentimentos da moça. Finalmente ele se despediu dos outros e escoltou Alice para a pista de dança. Edward se voltou para Srta. Swan e estendeu a mão.

- Permita-me?

- Claro.

Ambos caminharam em silêncio até aonde os casais se posicionavam para a valsa, ele segurou sua mão e colocou a outra na cintura, aproveitou o momento para olhar melhor a pequena Srta. Swan, com seu escuro cabelo preso em um coque apertado, tinha generosos lábios vermelhos, bochechas altas e um pequeno nariz arrebitado. Os grandes olhos verdes se voltaram para ele e voltou a sorrir de modo peculiar.

A valsa começou e os casais começaram a rodopiar pelo salão, Edward a puxou mais contra si, como era permitido e girou com Isabella, apesar da sua lesão Edward dançava muitíssimo bem, pois com classe e elegância rodopiou com a jovem por vários minutos. Os olhos dela nunca deixando os seus e aquele sorriso sarcástico permanecia enfeitando seus belos lábios.

- Gostando de Londres, Srta. Swan? – perguntou quando o silêncio se tornou desconfortável, e seu olhar ainda sarcástico.

- Oh estou adorando. – ele riu e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu o divirto milorde?

- Na verdade sim. Pois é muito obvio que desejaria estar esfregando o chão do que dançando comigo. – sua pequena e vermelha boca se abriu e fechou e ela deu um sorriso, o mais sincero que cruzou seus lábios nos últimos minutos.

- É tão obvio?

- Acredito que não, mas sou bom em ler as pessoas.

- Bem, gostaria de negar meu desconforto, não que o senhor não seja agradável, mas eu preferia estar em Yorkshire.

- É aonde mora?

- Sim, meu pai e eu temos uma bonita propriedade lá.

- Tenho uma também, e já que estamos trocando confissões, preferia estar lá ou na minha casa na Escócia.

- E por que está aqui?

- É a primeira temporada de minha irmã, Alice. E como minha mãe ressaltou tão gentilmente algumas milhares de vezes, é meu dever a acompanhar.

- Sinto por você.

- E você senhorita, se abomina Londres, por que está aqui?

- Meu pai deseja que eu me case.

- E a senhorita não deseja casar? – ele não pode evitar ficar maravilhado com sua risada contagiante.

- Casar é a ultima coisa que me passa pela mente milorde.

- E o que lhe passa pela mente agora? – sussurrou baixinho e a viu engolir em seco, e seu sorriso sarcástico voltando.

- Agüentar até o final da temporada.

A música cessou e pegou sua mão a colocando em seu braço e fez a volta em torno da pista de dança, ficaram em silêncio todo o tempo, o que foi agradável a Edward, que estava cansado de ouvir sobre os bailes ou a moda que era só sobre o que as jovens senhoritas falavam.

Quando chegaram até a tia de Isabella e sua mãe, fez uma pequena reverencia a formosa Isabella, e teve esperança de que pudesse Srta. Hale estava parada a sua frente e o olhava ansiosamente.

- Srta. Hale. – a cumprimentou e ela sorriu bobamente, forçou um sorriso e a tomou nos braços, e esperou a música iniciar-se para começar o seu martírio.

[...]

Edward caminhou até a mesa de ponche e pegou dois copos, já ia sair para levar as doses a sua mãe e irmã quando ouviu a voz da intrigante Srta. Swan. Se virou e a viu um pouco mais afastado em frente a poncheira falando com Newton.

O pobre rapaz tentava ser galante e a moça muito esperta fingia interesse, iludindo o pobre rapaz. Voltou para onde sua mãe estava e lhe entregou a taça.

- Vou jogar um pouco de cartas.

- Claro querido.

Caminhou para a saleta aonde os homens se reuniam e se serviu uma dose de uísque e jogou por um momento. Mas alem de azar no amor, Edward nunca teve sorte no jogo, e depois de perder duas partidas desistiu. Pegou mais uma bebida acendeu um charuto e sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado da janela com vista para o jardim. Ouviu a poltrona ao lado arrastar e sorriu ao ver o duque de Whitlock.

- Whitlock meu velho. – cumprimentou o amigo que sorriu.

- Cullen, como está?

- Bem, e você encantou muitas mocinhas? – o amigo riu, e acendeu um charuto o acompanhando.

- Acho que estou velho para esses bailes.

- Na verdade estou estranhando vê-lo por aqui. – murmurou Edward dando uma tragada no charuto e Jasper Brandon riu.

- Digo o mesmo meu caro.

- Infelizmente as responsabilidades nos obrigam a fazermos coisas que não gostamos. E você?

- Eu já estou ficando velho meu caro. – repetiu piscando um olho para o amigo a sua frente.

- Como velho, tem a minha idade. – Jasper riu.

- Estou velho o suficiente se quero ter filhos meu amigo. Quero parecer o pai dos meus filhos, e não o avô. – Edward gargalhou.

- Está certo. E alguma moça já o interessou? – Jasper pigarreou e desviou o olhar, Edward grunhiu.

- Alice?

- Sua irmã é muito... er muito agradável. – resmungou e Edward assentiu bruscamente.

- Sou seu amigo, mas se a fizer sofrer não hesitarei em matá-lo. – ele assentiu firmemente e acabou sorrindo.

- Posso visitá-los amanhã?

- Será muito bem vindo.

- Obrigada. – voltaram a fumar em silêncio, que durou por longos minutos até Jasper voltar a falar.

- A jovem Hale parecia muito interessada em você meu amigo.

- Verdade? – Edward sorriu seu pequeno sorriso torto e Jasper bufou.

- Não a achou agradável?

- É muito bonita. Mas não procuro uma noiva meu amigo.

- Procura uma amante?

- Também não.

- Ira ser celibatário? – riu-se Jasper e Edward bufou.

- Não é assunto seu Jasper.

- Entendi meu amigo. Mas você não pode se fechar para o mundo pelo que aconteceu.

- Não quero falar disso Whitlock. – rapaz assentiu e ficou em silêncio por um minuto antes de sorrir.

- A jovem morena era muito bonita também. – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e acabou sorrindo.

- Bem pode esquecê-la. Casar é a ultima coisa que ela tem em mente. – o rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso é... diferente. – Edward riu, mas seu sorriso sumiu ao ver o olhar aguçado do amigo. – Na verdade é muito curioso, que ambos tenham isso em comum.

- Chega dessa conversa, nem a Hale, nem Swan me interessam. Casar não está nos meus planos. Nem agora nem nunca.

- Nunca diga nunca meu amigo. – Jasper riu-se e levantou saindo da sala.

Edward olhou na direção em que sumiu Jasper e na porta da biblioteca viu Srta. Hale acompanhada de outras moças e riram enquanto o olhavam.

Elas estavam loucas se acham que mudaria de idéia.

* * *

**N/A: Gente vocês vão ver pela fic, que as vezes chamam o Edward de Cullen, e as vezes de Masen, o mesmo com alguns homens. Por que o nome de Edward é, Edward Cullen, e ele é o conde de Masen ok.**

**N/B: Certa birrenta já chamou a atenção de certo teimoso. kkkkkkkkkkk Alice e Jasper *-* Só falta aparecer o Emmett! Agora imagino que quando a temporada acabar e Bella voltar solteira para Yorkshire que o Ed vai atras apentelhar e azucrinar as ideas dela! Não desista meu caro, só conquinsta quem persiste! kkkkkkkkk**

**Enfim que gostou cometará e recomendará!**

**Bjus Leh \O/**


	4. 3 - Eles podiam tentar

**_3 - Eles podiam tentar, mas ela seria mais forte._**

Isabella levantou os olhos do livro que lia e olhou para Rosalie que passava pela porta do seu quarto pela milésima vez naquela manhã. Suspirando fechou o livro e o colocou na mesinha ao lado da poltrona.

- Rosalie quer me fazer companhia? – a chamou quando passou pela milésima e uma e vez, e a jovem sorriu.

- Só se não incomodar. – ela só pôde rir, mas a convidou para entrar e a se sentar ao seu lado.

- Nunca incomoda querida. Algo em especial que queira me falar?

- Nada demais. – Rosalie alisou algumas dobras em seu vestido, e mordeu o lábio, Isabella riu e segurou a mão da prima.

- O que achou do baile dos Newton? – Rosalie arfou e apertou as mãos de Isabella entre as suas.

- Foi absolutamente divino. Principalmente dança com o conde.

- Cullen? – Isabella perguntou confusa e Rosalie acenou freneticamente, os cachos dourados balançando alegremente.

- Sim, minhas amigas ficaram loucas quando me viram com ele.

- Não entendo Rosie. – a jovem sorriu, a chamando pelo apelido carinhoso que deu a ela quando ainda eram meninas, no mesmo dia em que Rosalie passou a chamá-la de Bella, quando estavam a sós.

- O conde nunca dança. Na verdade ele praticamente ignora as jovens.

- Oh que curioso.

- Sim, ele praticamente abomina o casamento. Mas é um dos solteirões mais cobiçados.

- Entendo. E ele já foi casado? Qual a idade dele? – a curiosidade finalmente a atingiu. Afinal dançara com ele, e o homem era definitivamente atraente. Com o rosto másculo, porém sedutor, os cabelos bagunçados naquele tom diferente de cobre e os intensos olhos dourados, que pareciam saber exatamente o que pensava. Sem contar o físico forte, mas sem exagero.

E mesmo que não gostasse de admitir, sentiu prazer e um certo calor quando ele a tocou, mas soube fingir muito bem. Pois mesmo ele sendo atraente, ele não a interessava.

- Acredito que 34.

- E não casou ainda? É um devasso? – Rosalie riu histericamente.

- Deus Bella. Não diga isso. Não ele não é nada disso. Ele esteve a serviço do rei por longos anos, em países a fora. E quando voltou, se encarcerou em sua propriedade na Escócia.

- Por quê?

- Ninguém realmente sabe. Mas os boatos são escandalosos. – Isabella sorriu maliciosamente.

- Me conte todos prima. – Rosalie se ruborizou e olhou para a porta, e em tom confidencial relatou alegremente.

- Dizem que ele se envolveu com alguma nativa em uma de suas viagens, e ela bem... – o rubor de Rosalie se tornou mais proeminente.

- O que? – a curiosidade queimava em Isabella, e Rosalie baixou a voz mais ainda.

- Quando ele a deixou pra voltar pra casa, bem ela cortou o seu... hmmm... – a cara de sua prima era mais vermelha que os morangos que cresciam em Yorkshire, e Isabella se pôs a gargalhar, pois sabia muito bem a que Rosie se referia, afinal viveu sua vida no campo e sabia que os animais não eram muito diferentes dos humanos, e como já vira o que o cavalo tinha entre as pernas, entendeu facilmente do que se tratava.

- Que crueldade. Não é a toa que foge das mocinhas casadouras.

- Não seja maldosa Bella. São boatos.

- Existem mais?

- Uma infinidade deles. Que ele é deformado, que já é casado. Que bem... é um libertino, que tem uma amante. – ao dizer a palavra, a prima já estava roxa de vergonha.

- Céus, o homem tem uma senhora reputação.

- É o que parece. – Rosalie olhou distraidamente para as unhas, e Isabella a olhou com curiosidade.

- Está interessada nele prima?

- Em quem? No conde? – riu baixinho. – Por Deus, não. O conde é lindo, e seria o céu ter suas atenções. Mas ele não é para mim.

- Por quê?

- Ele é agradável. Mas eu quero me casar por amor.

- Oh isso é lindo Rosie. Fico feliz que tenha princípios. – sua prima sorriu e pegou sua mão.

- Quer casar por amor também? – Rosalie a olhava com insistência e desviou os olhos. Como dizer a esfuziante Rosalie que casar não estava nos planos dela. Mas somente sorriu e voltou a olhar a prima.

- Óbvio nunca me casaria se não fosse assim.

- Isso é bom. E espero que encontre o amor.

- Desejo-lhe o mesmo prima.

Voltaram a conversar e Isabella se alegrou pela companhia da prima. Era bom ter uma amiga para conversar e fofocar. Mesmo que de nada lhe interessasse pela vida da corte. Mas era divertido ver o entusiasmo de Rosalie ao contar os detalhes sórdidos dos cavalheiros e damas.

Felizmente não tinham nenhum compromisso para o dia, e poderiam aproveitar à tarde para conversar ou só se preparar para o dia seguinte.

[...]

Isabella ajeitou a luva e pegou sua xícara tomando um pequeno gole do chá, ela olhou pesarosa para a quantidade de mulheres que tomavam chá e comiam bolachinhas, enquanto fofocavam sobre lordes que estavam agradáveis no baile dos Newton ou sobre vestidos e como suas cores combinavam, ou deixavam uma jovem completamente parecendo uma parva. E claro, quem era amante de quem. Tentou conter a careta de desgosto e aproveitar seu chá, quando alguém sentou ao seu lado, sorriu para a senhora de cabelos ruivos e foi fácil a reconhecer do baile.

- Olá Srta. Swan.

- Lady Masen.

- Como está querida?

- Muito bem milady. – deu mais um gole em seu chá e o colocou sobre a mesinha. Sorriu para a senhora que a olhava intensamente, os mesmos olhos dourados do conde.

- Que bom. Tem gostado da sua estadia em Londres?

- Oh muito, a cidade é magnífica. – deu um sorriso, e viu a mulher franzir o cenho, mas rir em seguida.

- Tão parecidos. – murmurou a deixando confusa.

- Não entendi milady.

- Nada meu bem. Feliz que tenha gostado, eu na verdade gostaria de lhe convidar para que viesse nos visitar, um jantar esta noite na verdade.

- Oh. Que inesperado. – a senhora somente sorriu.

- Claro, que o convite se estende a sua família.

- Oh mais é claro. – a mulher sorriu abertamente e Isabella a olhou desconfiada. Sabia que havia algo no ar.

Não sabia o que, mas que tinha algo acontecendo tinha.

- Isabella, algo errado? – Esme perguntou se sentando no sofá de frente para elas.

- Não tia, milady Masen acaba de nos convidar para jantar.

- Oh Elizabeth, que convite adorável.

- Sei que teremos um jantar amanhã, mas adoraria que viessem esta noite, para algo mais intimo.

- Oh hoje à noite? – Esme olhou confusa de Isabella para Elizabeth que sorriu mais.

- Sim. Duque Whitlock está cortejando Alice, e ira jantar conosco essa noite, e como sempre digo quanto mais amigos melhor. Assim enquanto ele fala com meu Edward, Alice e eu não ficaremos tão só. – Isabella tentou a muito custo não rir da desculpa esfarrapada da lady Masen.

Era obvio que a mulher tinha algum plano. Talvez desejasse unir Rosalie e seu filho. Há muito custo tentou conter o riso novamente. O plano da mulher já estava fadado ao fracasso antes mesmo de começar. Não existia casal mais incompatível que Rosalie e o conde.

- Será um prazer ir ao seu jantar Elizabeth. – a mulher sorriu e começou a conversar com Esme sobre o jantar. Outro assunto que a irritava, e Isabella tratou de se afastar e caminhou pela sala e sentou ao lado da prima que tagarelava com algumas jovens.

- Ele é absolutamente lindo.

- Você tem tanta sorte. – falavam olhando a garota baixa que sabia ser a irmã do conde, ela se ruborizou, mas assentiu.

- Sim, ele foi me visitar esta manhã, e jantara em casa.

- Oh Alice, parece que já encontrou o amor. – Rosalie olhou animada e ela devolveu o sorriso.

- Sim Rosalie. Jasper é muito doce. – as outras jovens que Isabella não conheciam riram abertamente e Alice bufou.

- Alice, não fique brava, mas todos conhecem a fama do duque. – sussurrou uma das jovens risonhas.

- Pois sim, é um libertino. – emendou a outra.

- E com certeza esses boatos são passados. – as interrompeu Isabella, e a jovem lhe sorriu.

- Sim, Jasper não faz mais essas coisas. Deseja casar-se e comigo, deixou sua antiga vida para trás. – falou orgulhosamente e as moças deram risadinhas. Isabella pensou em fugir dali também, mas a jovem a olhou sorridente.

- E você Srta. Swan, já encontrou algum senhor que lhe agrada? – um sonoro não quase disparou de seus lábios, mas conteve-se e sorriu docemente.

- São tantos cavalheiros, que é difícil escolher.

- Verdade prima. É difícil decidir qual é o certo.

Isso desencadeou um debate sobre títulos, fortuna, aparência e reputação, e Deus, não sabia como vestidos vieram parar na conversa! Isabella sorriu, mas por dentro queria gritar.

Essas mulheres não sabiam falar de outros assuntos. Onde estavam as mulheres que conheciam política, literatura ou... inferno até falar de ordenhar vacas parecia melhor que essa conversa fútil.

Mas devia sorrir e fingir que o assunto a interessava. Não importava o que falavam, só tinha que fingir que interessava. Até o final da temporada não havia outra coisa a fazer, a não ser fingir o que não sentia.

[...]

O mordomo de nariz avantajado e grande bigode preto, pegou seu casaco e o de sua tia e prima, e os guardou enquanto elas cumprimentavam Elizabeth Masen e sua filha.

- Estou tão feliz que vieram. – lady Masen pegou as mãos de Isabella e lhe sorriu alegremente. – Edward ficará feliz em vê-las.

- Estou ansiosa em vê-lo também. – a mulher mais velha riu e foi cumprimentar as outras.

Isabella deu uma rápida olhada ao redor, a mansão dos Masen era muito bonita, o luxo e riqueza eram visíveis em cada móvel e nas paredes, mas não deixava de ter certo charme.

Foram guiadas para a sala aonde os homens bebiam uma taça de licor e conversavam, e ambos levantaram as cumprimentando. Os olhos de Isabella disparavam entre o conde Cullen, e o rapaz que devia ser o duque Whitlock.

Depois dos cumprimentos todos voltaram a se acomodar e a conversar. Isabella sentou ao lado de Rosalie e Alice, tentava prestar atenção as conversas, mas podia sentir o olhar dele, os olhos dourados do conde pareciam queimar sua pele. Mas sempre que se virava ele parecia bastante absorto na conversa com o duque.

A conversa parecia durar horas e Isabella agradeceu aos céus quando o mordomo anunciou que o jantar seria servido.

Todos se levantaram seguindo o mordomo em direção ao salão de jantar. Jasper se apressou em guiar Alice, e Edward sua mãe. Se sentaram nos lugares marcados e Isabella franziu o cenho ao notar que ela estava ao lado do conde. Rosalie estava a uma distancia de duas cadeiras dele, pois estava ao lado de Esme de frente para Alice.

- Como tem estado Srta. Swan? – a voz do conde a fez se voltar e forçou um sorriso se voltando para ele.

- Muito bem milorde. – ele a encarava com a intensidade dos seus olhos dourados e pigarreou afastando o olhar. – Foi muito gentil de sua mãe nos convidar.

- Minha mãe adora fazer novos amigos. – murmurou e ela sorriu.

- Eu vejo, sorte a minha. – ele riu e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu lhe divirto milorde?

- É o modo como fala senhorita.

- E como eu falo? – o olhou desafiante e seu sorriso se tornou maior.

- Como se preferia fazer amizade com o diabo. – suas bochechas esquentaram e o amaldiçoou. O homem, parecia ler sua mente.

- Não que eu não goste de sua mãe... – se atrapalhou explicando e ele riu.

- Eu entendi senhorita. É a sua natural aversão a Londres. – rolou os olhos.

- Não tenho aversão a Londres. Me faz parecer pouco patriótica.

- Srta. Swan é muito patriótica?

- Devo confessar que nem tanto quanto gostaria, mas acredito que o sou numa base regular. – ele riu e ela acabou rindo também. Havia sido a coisa mais sem nexo que já havia dito. Mas não pareceu importar a ele, e seu sorriso fez seu coração se agitar e o estomago borbulhar.

Ela olhou para frente e viu Esme e Rosalie a encarando com grande curiosidade e pequenos sorrisos em seus lábios, seu rosto avermelhou-se mais ainda e evitou os olhos delas, e percebeu que seu prato já havia sido servido com sopa, e tratou de comer.

- Estou lhe chateando senhorita? – ela se voltou para o conde e negou.

- Não, não... É só... – como explicar que ele estava causando reações muito diferente das que ela estava acostumada.

- Virá ao baile amanhã? – ela sorriu agradecida pela mudança de assunto, e assentiu.

- Claro, está na agenda dos muitos compromissos. – ele sorriu e seu estomago se agitou novamente.

Ele tinha que sorrir tanto, e que sorriso glorioso, era extremamente desconfortável, pois fazia coisas estranhas para ela. Melhor seria se parasse de sorrir, mas sabia que se deixasse de lhe sorrir, sentiria falta. Diabos, o que estava pensando...

- E terá infinidade de rapazes interessantes. – ele interrompeu seus pensamentos impertinentes, o que deu graças aos céus, mas ela viu a sugestão maliciosa e conteve o impulso de bater em seu ombro e rir como uma das mocinhas risonhas que havia odiado mais cedo.

Primeiro não dava risadinhas e segundo tocá-lo com certeza não era boa ideia. Ainda lembrava do calor que lhe subiu quando dançaram no baile dos Newton, as mãos grandes de dedos longos em volta da sua cintura e tocando a sua, o calor que ele irradiava. Seu rosto avermelhou-se novamente.

O que estava lhe ocorrendo? Pigarreou e sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Oh mal posso esperar. – ele riu e desviou o rosto.

Era melhor tomar cuidado ou seus planos seriam frustrados pelos sorrisos do conde, e as estranhas sensações que ele lhe causava. Ela tinha um plano e homem nenhum iria desviá-la do caminho.

_Eles podiam tentar, mas ela seria mais forte._

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaa povo pervoooo**

**Quem ta amandoo essa fic? Pq eu to amandoo escrever e postar ela, então é bom eu ouvir muitos EUUU\o/ kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Essa Bella é tensa né kkkk**

**E ela achando que a mãe do Edward queria juntar Edward e Rosie kkkkkkk**

**Só essa Bella mesmo**

**E ficamos sabendo dos boatos que rondam o Edward, será que algum é real? Oo**

**São boatos bem cabeludos ne kkkkkk**

**Agora o que acham que rola no próximo?**

**Deu pra notar que o Edward da causando alguma coisinha no coração da Bella em kkkk**

**Agora borá comentar que sexta tem mais \o/**

**Agora me vou fuiiiiiiiii**

**N/B: Queria é de Edward Cullen/ Masen que estamos falando aqui... Preciso dizer mais? É lógico que vc ja ta com os quatro pneus arriados pra ele kkkkkkk bom eu estaria...bom eu estou...e infelizmente ele não existe no meu mundo real, mas no imaginário o Edward faz cada coisa que olha...**

**Enfim mal posso espear para o Edward começar a correr atras da Bella e azucrinar seus pacovás! kkkkk**

**E o que será desse taçl baile hein?**

**Só eu que esta sentindo um climinha Orgulho & Preconceito aqui? Tipo... Sr.. Darcy...ahhh sr. Darcy que em minha humilde opinião é mocinho literário mais best do mundo kkkk**

**Falei demais já...quem gostou levanta a mão \O/ agora abaixa e corre comentar e recomendar kkkkkk =P**

**xoxo Leh ;D**


	5. 4 - Ela podia ser especial

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**Ela podia ser especial, mas ele não se renderia tão fácil.**_

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver seu bonito rubor e os olhos verdes brilhantes. Isabella Swan podia ter a firme resolução de não se casar, mas ela teria um enorme trabalho para convencer os homens afoitos que iria atrair com sua aparência sobre isso.

Depois do jantar, que ela teve a certeza de o evitá-lo, Edward se juntou ao Jasper na biblioteca para fumarem um charuto. Apesar do temor que Edward teve inicialmente ao entregar sua irmã ao duque, agora podia ver que o homem realmente apreciava sua irmã. E era agradável saber que o amigo iria fazer parte da família. Melhor que algum daqueles moleques sem cérebro, como Michael Newton.

- No que pensa tanto? – a voz de Jasper o fez sorrir e deu uma tragada em seu charuto.

- Que para minha sorte, não é Michael Newton o noivo de minha irmã. – ele riu.

- Para sua sorte e minha completa alegria. – levantou seu copo de brandy e sorriu. Edward imitou o gesto e tomou um longo gole da sua bebida.

- E você meu amigo. Já não está na hora de deixar o passado para trás? – Edward franziu o cenho.

- Deixar como? Se é só me olhar no espelho que relembro do passado.

- Não é tão mal Edward. Somente uma...

- Basta desse assunto Whitlock. Ou reconsiderarei seu pedido. – o duque bufou.

- Você é muito cabeça dura.

- Somente sou realista.

- Isso foi há anos Edward.

- Para mim parece que foi ontem. – resmungou encarando o copo vazio e suspirou.

- Srta. Swan é muito bonita. – Edward levantou a cabeça, confuso com a mudança abrupta de assusto.

- Eu suponho.

- E ela parece gostar de você. – Edward riu.

- Temo que não amigo. Há ultima coisa que a jovem Srta. Swan quer é casar, e mesmo se mudasse de ideia, eu seria sua ultima opção.

- Eu duvido disso. – ele franziu o cenho ao ver o sorrisinho no rosto do amigo.

- Sabe de algo que não sei?

- Bem, sei que você é bom em ler as pessoas. Mas eu sou ótimo em ler os sentimentos, e a jovem Srta. Swan gosta de você amigo. – Edward negou dando uma pequena risada.

- Ela é uma jovem agradável. Mas isso é tudo, ela gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto dela. Isso é a mesma coisa que nada.

- Se você diz.

- Podemos parar com essa conversa sem nexo.

- Por que é sem nexo?

- Ora, eu não me desejo casar.

- Arrume uma amante então. – sua sobrancelha arqueou-se.

- Uma viúva escandalosa a procura de favores sexuais. Dispenso. A última coisa que quero, é minhas intimidades correndo de boca em boca por Londres. – ele riu.

- Existem muitas viúvas discretas.

- E é obvio que você já esteve na cama de algumas delas.

- Algumas. Mas a questão não é o meu passado libertino, e sim que meu amigo está virando um celibatário.

- E o que há de mal nisso? – ele resmungou apreciando o fundo de seu copo, e não viu o olhar de horror de Jasper.

- Não pode estar falando sério?

- Jasper, fico imensamente grato que minha vida lhe interesse tanto. Mas eu prefiro que pare.

- Certo. Vou manter minha boca fechada. – resmungou e Edward sorriu.

Ele sabia que seu amigo só queria seu bem, mas mulheres não estavam no futuro dele, ele já havia se convencido disso. E se não fosse pelos apelos de sua mãe ele estaria na Escócia, bem longe das jovens sonhadoras, ou as viúvas que Jasper havia comentado.

Mas assim que Alice se cassasse era para lá que partiria e sem mais motivos para voltar se enfurnaria em sua casa até morrer. Esse sim era um bom plano.

[...]

Edward suspirou ansiosamente enquanto tomava um pouco de ar fresco, o salão dos Masen estava cheio de convidados, bebendo, conversando e se divertindo, e por ser sua casa, não podia fugir de mais esse compromisso.

Sentou-se no banco de pedra do jardim de sua mãe, e relaxou, ninguém sentiria sua falta por alguns minutinhos. Seus olhos se fecharam aproveitado à brisa fresca que soprava em seu rosto, o silêncio era muito bem vindo, quando a poucos metros o som da música era alto, assim como as conversas. Ouviu barulho de passos e abriu os olhos vendo Srta. Swan caminhando em sua direção.

- Senhorita? – cumprimentou a jovem, que arfou colocando a mão sobre o peito, parecia que ele não era o único a fugir da festa.

- Conde, eu não o vi.

- Perdoe-me senhorita, não pretendia assustá-la.

- Está tudo bem... hmmm o que faz aqui? Espera... espera alguém? – ela olhou em volta mordendo o lábio e ele sorriu negando.

- Não senhorita. Só queria ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Oh e estou lhe atrapalhando. – a moça se apressou a se virar, mas sem que percebesse ele se levantou e segurou seu pulso.

Sua pele queimou mesmo através das luvas, e sem soltá-la a virou para ele. Srta. Swan arfou o olhando em choque, e ele se apressou a soltá-la. Não era certo tocá-la, ainda mais em privado.

- Perdoe-me.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas não precisa ir.

- Mas...

- Sua companhia não me incomoda em nada senhorita.

- Oh... hmmm está bem. – ela assentiu por fim e o olhou, ambos ficaram em pé se encarando. Edward sabia que era errado estar a sós com uma dama, mas algo o fazia desejar a presença da jovem Srta Swan.

Risadas fizeram ambos piscarem confusos e olharem em volta. Edward sabia que se alguém o visse com a jovem Swan, a reputação dela estaria comprometida. E sem pensar novamente, segurou sua mão e a puxou para as sombras de algumas árvores que ficavam atrás do banco de pedra. A jovem ofegou quando ele colou seu corpo ao dela a comprimindo contra as arvores e seu corpo, suas mãos agarraram seus braços e seu corpo se sacudiu com o choque que passou pelo seu corpo com o toque dela.

Pensou que ela gritaria, mas ela estava em completo silêncio, pensou em olhá-la, mas reconheceu as vozes que se aproximavam, e estreitou os olhos ao ver o jovem Newton e a prima da moça a quem ele estava grudado, de modo tão comprometedor.

Nesse momento ele abaixou o rosto, e os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Isabella estavam cravados nele, intensamente e profundamente olhando os seus, seus olhos se prenderam nos dela, e tocou sua face, ela suspirou e inclinou o rosto em sua mão. Tão doce e cálida era sua pele, que ele tocou a outra bochecha, passando os polegares em sua face. As bochechas dela esquentaram e não pode deixar de sorrir para tão agradável reação.

Ela suspirou e seu hálito doce o fez fechar os olhos, quando os abriu, a olhava com desejo, com ânsia de chegar mais perto, e foi o que fez, sem se dar conta de nada abaixou o rosto até seus lábios estarem a milímetros de se tocarem. Há viu engolir e as mãos dela apertarem com força seus braços.

Sabia que devia se afastar. Tinha que se afastar. Mas os intensos olhos verdes o queimavam, a boca vermelha e bonita o chamava como magnetismo, e sem que quisesse ou pudesse se refrear colou sua boca na dela.

A sentiu tensa, e pensou em se afastar, os olhos arregalados fixos nos seus, os lembrou de que ela, apesar da sua rebeldia em não casar, ainda era uma moça inocente, mas quando quis se afastar, as mãos dela o apertavam com força e não pode deixar de sorrir contra os lábios. Oh céus que lábios doces e macios, e nunca mais queria se afastar, beijou o lábio superior sugando entre os seus e em seguida o inferior, viu quando ela fechou os olhos e se derreteu em seus braços.

E como se isso fosse um convite a abraçou e beijou seus lábios, como a muito não beijava uma mulher. Chupou os lábios macios entre os seus, sentindo o gosto do céu de sua boca, ela suspirou e aproveitou para mover a língua para dentro da boca dela, a sentiu ficar tensa novamente, mas não durou mais de um segundo.

Ela o abraçou com força e o deixou possuir sua boca com uma doçura e entrega que o fizeram gemer, moveu a língua em sua boca, a beijando com paixão e desejo. A língua dela timidamente o imitou, e antes que percebe estava trocando um beijo muito intenso.

As mãos assim como as bocas pareciam ter vida própria, e o desejo dele o consumia. Parece que Jasper estava certo no final das contas. Ele não servia para celibatário. E seu membro crescendo entre as calças era a maior prova disso, parecia que não foi o único que reparou também, pois ela parou de beijá-lo e o olhou em choque. Um choque maior ainda do que quando se beijaram. Se encararam ofegantes por alguns segundos, e ambos abriram as bocas, mas não sabiam o que dizer.

Ela desviou os olhos dos seus, e piscou confuso e irritado por seu comportamento, ouviu um pequeno suspiro só que não vinha dela, voltou a olhá-la e ela olhava para o banco de pedra, seguiu seu olhar e conteve a voz ao ver a prima de Isabella em uma posição muito comprometedora com o jovem Newton.

Sentiu a mão de Isabella, apertando seus braços, e pegou seu queixo afastando seu olhar da cena, Mike Newton beijava os seios da senhorita que parecia em êxtase, muito diferente da Srta. Swan que parecia em choque.

Quando voltaram a se encarar, as bochechas antes rosadas agora estavam vermelhas e o peito se movia rápido com sua respiração pesada, olhou naquela direção, e gemeu baixinho ao imaginar na mesma situação que Newton, mas preferia ver os seios de Isabella. Ela parecia pensar o mesmo, pois seu rubor ficou mais forte ainda.

- Quer sair daqui? – ele sussurrou muito baixo, com o rosto tão próximo ao dela, que os lábios roçaram sua testa quando falou.

- Não. – sussurrou de volta e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e seu rubor se tornou maior, rindo roucamente beijou ambas as bochechas, descendo os lábios para o pescoço fino também quente do seu constrangimento.

- Não devemos ficar aqui. – sussurrou contra seu pescoço, e sentiu o corpo dela arquear contra o seu, as mãos apertando seus braços com força.

- Eu sei. – ela arfou e ergueu os olhos a encarando.

- Mas não quero sair daqui. – ele completou, e pelo seu sorriso e rubor, era exatamente o que ela pensava.

- Michael pare. – a moça guinchou e se viram para o banco de pedra, Michel Newton a apertava contra o corpo, e ela lhe deu um tapa e correu para longe. O rapaz rosnou e caminhou na direção contraria.

Sozinhos novamente ambos se olharam, um olhar cúmplice e intenso. Ele sabia que ela nunca mais repetiria essa noite, e queria aproveitar cada segundo do momento perfeito que dividiram, mas já estavam ali há muito tempo, e em breve sua mãe o buscaria, assim como a tia de Isabella.

- Devemos voltar. – sussurrou como se ainda houvesse alguém que pudesse ouvi-los, ela assentiu e lentamente afastou as mãos dele, ele se forçou a fazer o mesmo, e sorriu, um pequeno sorriso cúmplice que ela devolveu.

Relutantemente, ele se afastou dela e ajeitou o casaco, e olhou em volta, vendo que estavam realmente a sós, pegou sua mão e a levou para longe das arvores.

- Vá na frente. – sem dizer palavra ela sumiu para dentro da casa, e Edward suspirou pesadamente.

Gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes, e que pudesse como um homem normal, lhe cortejar e convencê-la de que era o ideal a ela. Mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam, e embora Srta. Swan, fosse doce e quente e lhe despertava desejos adormecidos, ele estava decidido a fugir do casamento.

_Ela podia ser especial, mas ele não se renderia tão fácil._

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaa povo pervo \o/**

**Morrida aki, acordei cedo hj, andei pra lá e pra cá, cortei o cabelo e fiz escova e to diva u.u**

**Cansada, mas uma cansada diva só pra vcs saberem ;)**

**Então vamos berrar que esse cap merece AAAAAAAAAAAAAH \o/ Beijo beward finalmente \o/**

**Será que muda alguma coisa pra Bella e Edward?**

**Saberemos sexta que vem muhuahuahauhauh **

**Como sou uma pessoa bondosa u.u, posto um spoiler no grupo essa semana ;)**

**Eu to muito cansada pra subir no banquinho hj, sem forças pra subir nele (só eu pensei maldade com essa frase Oo)**

**Então kkk, bora comentar que nos vemos na sexta. Vou deixar o cronograma de postagem no perfil ta, mas lembrem-se essa fic toda sexta e o alienward toda terça **

**Agora fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**.**

**N/B: hmmmm o que será que impede o Edward de se casar... uma paixão antiga? Ou o acidente que teve, pq ele manca, então teve um acidente!**

**Paulinha me aguarde mulher porque quero respostas...sacomé betas precisam sabe das coisas antecipadas kkkkk**

**Quem gostou vai comentar okay! Comentar bastanteee**

**Bjus Leh D**


	6. 5 - A mulher tinha planos

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_** A mulher tinha planos loucos, mas os veria frustrados**_

Isabella se escondeu nas sombras e colocou a mão sobre o peito e respirou fundo. Ela estava louca, era a única certeza que tinha. Como pode deixá-lo tocá-la, e pior beijá-la. Respirou calmamente e tocou os lábios, os sentiu inchados e quentes... Quentes dos lábios do conde, inchados por seu beijo ardente e confuso.

Ardente sim, pois o conde de fato sabia beijar, suas pernas estavam bambas e o coração batia com tanta força que parecia querer saltar do seu peito. Mas a confusão era maior que tudo. Ela tinha uma certeza, e o conde a estava abalando, ela não ia se casar, e não importava quão bem o conde beijava, ela não iria se render.

Respirando fundo por mais alguns minutos e quando se sentiu firme em sua resolução, saiu das sombras e voltou ao salão dos Masen. Assim que entrou na futilidade normal do salão, sua determinação voltou com força.

Ela não iria ficar presa nesse meio, ela iria lutar com todas as suas forças.

- Isabella. – sua prima guinchou trombando com ela e Isabella colocou a mão sobre o peito para acalmar seu coração.

- Rosalie, assustou-me.

- Perdoe-me onde estava? – Isabella estreitou os olhos para a prima.

- Onde você estava Rosalie? – a prima teve a decência de se enrubescer e gaguejar que estava no salão das moças, Isabella pensou em enfrentá-la, mas não podia quando ela própria estava em uma situação comprometedora há poucos minutos.

- Eu também estava no salão com as mulheres. – falou esperando que a prima a desmentisse, mas Rosalie somente sorriu e assentiu.

- Que tal irmos procurar mamãe?

- Excelente ideia. – ambas trocaram um olhar cúmplice e partiram para o salão evitando voltar ao assunto do paradeiro de ambas.

Assim que avistaram Esme caminharam em sua direção, ela sorriu ao ver as moças, acompanhada delas estava à senhora Masen que sorriu brilhantemente ao ver Isabella.

- Srta. Swan.

- Sra. Masen, é um prazer revê-la.

- Oh, mas é uma moça tão gentil, espere meu Edward deve dançar uma valsa com você. – murmurou procurando em volta, Isabella se desesperou a ultima coisa que queria era estar pressionada contra o conde novamente.

- Sra. Masen, meu cartão de dança já está lotado. – murmurou torcendo o cartão entre os dedos, mas sua tia foi mais rápida e o arrancou de sua mão.

- Não Isabella, ainda tem uma valsa disponível. – ela anotou o nome do conde nos espaços em branco e Isabella gemeu.

- Por favor, tia, ele pode ficar chateado, deveriam falar com ele primeiro.

- Edward não se importara querida.

- Com o que não me importarei mamãe? – Edward falou ao se aproximar e o rosto de Isabella ficou imensamente quente.

- Não se envergonhe querida. – pediu Sra. Masen com um sorriso e se voltou para o filho. – Preenchi o cartão de Isabella com seu nome. – piscou para Isabella que baixou os olhos, estava mortificada pela atitude das mulheres mais velhas, mas não sabia como pará-las sem ser grosseira.

- Será um prazer senhorita. – ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou timidamente por baixo dos longos cílios.

- Obrigado milorde.

A próxima hora Isabella dançou, dançou com inúmeros homens, jovens e velhos, e por todo o tempo conteve a vontade de bocejar. Como entre tantos homens não podia achar um interessante para pelo menos ter uma conversa decente? Mas todos sem exceção, só queriam falar da vida da corte, no escândalo que tal mocinha se envolvera, ou o pior, o quanto eles seriam um homem perfeito para marido.

Como podia haver homens tão fúteis?

Sua resolução de não casar estava cada vez mais firme, cada minuto passado com esses senhores só lhe mostrava que esse não era seu lugar. Seu pai podia odiar, mas ele teria que aceitar quando no final da temporada, ela voltasse para casa sem um noivo.

Quando Sr. York a levou de volta para sua tia, ficou um pouco nervosa ao ver o conde, já era hora da dança deles? E se ele comentasse sobre o encontro que tiveram no jardim, o corpo de Bella reagiu fortemente à lembrança do que eles dividiram, seu coração se acelerou e seu corpo estava quente em lugares que uma mocinha não devia sentir.

O velho York os deixou com um pequeno aceno e o conde tomou seu lugar sorrindo.

- Pronta senhorita?

- Sim. – murmurou engolindo em seco, o conde sorriu e fazendo uma reverência a sua tia a puxou para o salão de baile.

Ele ficou em silêncio por todo o caminho o que ela agradeceu, o silêncio se estendeu enquanto ele a segurava em seus braços e dava inicio as piruetas, Isabella estava quase convencida de que ele havia esquecido completamente o assunto, claro até ele abrir a boca.

- Sinto muito por mais cedo Srta. Swan. – ela encarou seus olhos dourados.

- Milorde não deve tocar nesse assunto.

- Sim, certo, mas eu sinto, fui um completo crápula abusando da sua inocência, espero que me perdoe. – ela sorriu diante de suas palavras.

- Está perdoado milorde. Mas não se repetira.

- É claro que não. Nunca mancharia a sua honra.

- Obrigada? – murmurou sua resposta parecendo mais uma pergunta, mas pareceu servir a ele que assentiu e voltou a ficar em silêncio.

Isabella embora não gostasse de admitir estava curiosa sobre o homem em seus braços, ele parecia um mistério para ela. Diferente dos outros homens não preenchia o tempo com conversas fúteis, na verdade não parecia interessado em falar em nada, o que era bom, pois ela não queria falar também... Certo mentira, admitia pelo menos a si mesma, queria falar com o conde.

Ouvir sua voz, saber seus segredos, mas não faria, isso podia dar ideias erradas ao homem, e embora ele beijasse muitíssimo bem e fosse bom de olhar, ainda sim não a faria mudar sua resolução, ela não casaria.

Ao final da dança, o conde a guiou em volta da pista, ela sorriu educadamente segurando seu braço e andaram em silêncio, e parecia que seria assim até ele voltar a falar.

- Então Srta. Swan, algum rapaz conseguiu cativar sua atenção? – ela soltou um bufo pouco feminino, mas não se importou ao vê-lo sorrindo.

- Não milorde, os homens aqui são tão fúteis que é desanimador.

- Bem-vinda a corte. – brincou e ela riu.

- Sim, e o milorde?

- Eu?

- Já encontrou alguma moça de seu agrado? – ele ficou em silêncio, quando ela o olhou ele a encarava, ao notar seu olhar pigarreou.

- Não, assim como os homens da corte são fúteis as mulheres conseguem ser pior.

- De fato elas são. Mas o senhor não pensa em casar, ter filhos? É um conde, não deve, sabe ter um herdeiro. – ele pareceu um pouco tenso de repente, quando falou sua voz era apertada.

- Deixe que os filhos de Alice ou algum primo distante fique com o título, não é realmente grande coisa. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha diante de suas duras palavras.

- Isso é pouco comum, um homem como milorde não se preocupar com o título ou herdeiros. – ele suspirou.

- É o melhor acredite Srta. Swan, um homem como eu, foi feito para ser só. – algo em suas palavras fez o coração dela se apertar, ele parecia... tão triste.

- Tenho certeza que está enganado milorde.

- Não, é a verdade, já me acostumei com ela. – ela iria protestar, quando se lembrou da conversa que teve com Rosie, inconscientemente seus olhos foram para a virilha do conde se ruborizando imediatamente no processo.

Quando voltou a encará-lo notou que ele sorria divertido com seu pequeno lapso. Ela pigarreou.

- Perdoe-me, eu simplesmente, me lembrei de algo.

- Posso saber do que se trata? – seu rubor se aprofundou, embora não devia falar nada, se viu falando do mesmo jeito.

- Suas palavras me fazem crer que um boato que ouvi é real. – dessa vez o sorriso do conde aumentou.

- Posso saber qual? – Isabella devia estar irradiando ondas de calor, de tão quente que se sentia.

- Bem... sobre... sabe o milorde não ter... bem... – parecendo sentir pena do seu sofrimento ele falou.

- Este boato é bastante fantasioso senhorita. E a senhorita devia saber já que me sentiu mais cedo. – a cabeça dela estalou em choque.

Por Deus! Realmente o sentiu.

- Deus! – gemeu o fazendo rir.

- Perdoe-me Srta. Swan.

- Não, perdoe a mim eu não devia ter sido intrometida.

Antes que ele respondesse haviam chegado até onde estava sua tia, ele a deixou com uma singela reverencia e partiu.

Isabella ficou encarando as costas do conde ate que ele sumiu entre os casais que passavam, quando se voltou para a tia ficou que a mesma a encarava com um sorriso.

- Algo interessante tia?

- Na verdade sim. Eu só não havia notado, mas agora percebo.

- O que?

- Que mi lady Masen tinha razão.

- Não está sendo coerente tia. – ela sorriu.

- Não se preocupe meu bem, eu serei mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Rosalie voltou de sua dança interrompendo a conversa, Isabella queria interrogar a tia que estava sendo toda misteriosa, mas deixou o assunto morrer, por enquanto.

Para ela esse baile já tinha a desgastado o suficiente e queria ir para casa. Estava cansada de fingir estar interessada em conversas fiadas e homens enfadonhos, para sua alegria a tia parecia cansada também, e mesmo contra a vontade de uma Rosalie irritada foram para casa.

[...]

Assim que sua criada a deixou sozinha, Isabella se enterrou na cama, os eventos da noite ainda rondando sua mente. O conde de fato era um homem intrigante embora beijasse muitíssimo bem, e parecia ser um homem cheio de paixão ele ainda não queria casar. Como ele bem ressaltara ela havia sentido seu desejo quando a beijara, então o boato de que seu instrumento fora cortado era falso, mas ainda sim havia algo que o afetava para ele afastar todos.

Tinha haver com o motivo de ele mancar às vezes ela supunha, era discreto, às vezes nem se notava, mas ela o tinha visto mancando discretamente nas poucas vezes que se encontraram.

Cansada de pensar nesse homem tratou de dormir, mas ele a seguia até em seus sonhos, onde sonhou com seus beijos e abraço e talvez um pouco mais.

Ao acordar sabia o que devia fazer o conde a fazia sentir sentimentos conflitantes, mas estava decidida não seria submissa a marido nenhum, nem mesmo um que beijasse muitíssimo bem.

[...]

Nos dias seguintes Isabella fez o possível para evitar o conde Cullen.

Se ele estava em um baile, conseguiu encher seu cartão de dança antes que ele pudesse chegar nela. Se ia a um jantar e ele estava presente, falaria com a pessoa do lado oposto somente para evitar falar com ele. E embora fosse pratico e um pouco insultante o conde parecia fazer o mesmo.

Infelizmente o destino estava contra Isabella, pois uma semana depois de ignorar o conde exaustivamente ela se viu presa em um camarim com o conde, sua tia e a mãe dele. Haviam se reunido para ver a Opera, mas na última hora Rosalie se sentira doente, ela quis ficar com a prima, mas sua tia insistiu que a jovem ficaria bem se só repousasse, então não querendo perturbar a prima, foi com a tia para a ópera, claro que não podia imaginar que o conde estaria ali com sua mãe.

- Sra. Hale, Srta. Swan, um prazer revê-las. – conde as cumprimentou, parecendo um pouco ansioso diante dela.

A tia os cumprimentou e fez o mesmo.

- Mi lady Masen, conde Cullen.

- Isabella querida é tão bom vê-la, onde está a adorável Rosalie?

- Doente infelizmente, uma gripe inoportuna. – murmurou a tia com pesar.

- Oh pobrezinha, mas o importante é que vieram.

Isabella tentou sorrir, de repente uma sensação estranha se apossou dela, e suas ideias de que a mulher queria juntar Rosalie e o conde pareciam absurda. Mas foi com horror que viu as mulheres se sentarem nos bancos da frente deixando Isabella sozinha com o conde nos bancos de trás que ela finalmente entendeu.

Mi lady Masen, não queria juntar Rosalie e o conde. Mas sim ela e o conde.

_A mulher tinha planos loucos, mas os veria frustrados_.

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooo**

**Postandoooo rapidinho hj**

**Eita os dois nesse camarote, o que sera que vai rolar kkkkkkk**

**Tenho o próximo cap quase pronto, se comentarem muitãooooo, rola um spoiler no grupo ;)**

**Amandoo os coments, e espero que estejam amandoo a fic \o/**

**Agora me vou, feriado, a familia toda em casa, ta dificil com só um notebook kkkkkk**

**Graças aos celulares com wifi u.u**

**Espero que estejam tendo um feriadoooo divasticoooo**

**Bjss e nos vemos na terça no alienward **

**fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Conde eu tenho que 'te' sentir para saber se os boatos são reais ou não! O que? Uma garota tem que ter suas garantias kkkkkk**  
**Só quero ver o próximo capitulo, Esme e lady Masen suas danadinhas...**

**Quem gostou vai comentar muiiiiiiiiiiito \O/**  
**Bjus Leh ;D**


	7. 6 - A mulher era muito contraditoria

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**A mulher era muito contraditória, mas no momento ele não se importava.**_

Edward engoliu em seco ao ser deixado sozinho na presença de Isabella. Tanto para evitá-la, na semana seguinte após o encontro furtivo que tiveram no jardim, fizera o possível para evitar a moça.

Se fosse a um baile em que ela participava, mandava amigos e conhecidos pedirem danças a ela, assim seu cartão de dança estaria cheio e em seguida se esconderia na biblioteca para beber e jogar com os mais velhos. Em jantares, que por acaso ficavam lado a lado, se apressava em começar uma conversa com o convidado ao seu lado.

Enfim, tanto para nada, agora estava com a moça, sozinho, bem não sozinho, mas já estava percebendo as verdadeiras intenções de sua mãe, ela queria uni-lo a Isabella Swan, então não importa o que falassem ou fizessem, ambas as mulheres não virariam.

Podia beijar e tocar a moça que elas nem se incomodariam, não, as mulheres ficariam era felizes e os forçaria a casar.

Dando um suspiro resignado se voltou para Srta. Swan.

- Senhorita, gostaria de se sentar? – Perguntou ao ver que a moça estava em pé com os punhos cerrados.

Ela o olhou com um sorriso apertado, assentindo rigidamente se sentou, ele tomou o lugar ao lado dela ficando em silêncio. A ópera deu inicio, mas ele pouco se importava. Nunca fora muito fã de música, e só viera, pois a mãe o enganara dizendo que não tinha companhia.

Srta. Swan parecia não ser muito fã também, pois passara todo o tempo do primeiro ato encarando a poltrona de sua tia. Talvez estivesse tentando destruir a cadeira, ou a tia com a mente, acabou por rir, o que chamou a atenção da moça.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Bufou, o que o fez rir mais.

- Perdoe-me senhorita, mas não acho que encarar sua pobre tia, a fará explodir. – Ela olhou para a cadeira da tia e de volta para ele, em seguida riu.

- Está certo, eu só...

- Não as leve a mal, elas não podem se controlar. Minha mãe armou mais encontros casuais falsos para mim do que gostaria de admitir. – Ela sorriu um pequeno sorriso travesso que fez suas entranhas se revirarem.

Estranho! Pensou esfregando o estomago distraidamente.

- Casuais falsos? Oh, aposto que tem historias interessantíssimas para contar.

- Algumas. Mas nenhuma história que deve ser repetidas para jovens senhoritas impressionáveis. – Moveu as sobrancelhas, ela riu novamente.

- Por favor, deve me contar alguma.

- Não, não, não. Não há nada divertido nas historias, acredite em mim. – O divertimento sumiu de sua voz ao lembrar quando sua mãe deu um jeito de encurralá-lo em uma carruagem com uma mocinha muito afoita, que abriu sua camisa só para olhá-lo horrorizada, com suas marcas.

Sentiu a mão quente sobre a sua e ao levantar o olhar sorriu dando um gentil aperto na mesma.

- Obrigada. – Ela assentiu dando de ombros.

- Não sei o que o aflige milorde, mas tenho certeza que exagera.

- Eu gostaria que fosse assim, Srta. Swan. Mas, obrigada de todo modo.

Ouve um intervalo, e Srta. Swan apressou-se em tirar a mão da sua, quando ambas as mulheres se levantaram.

- Eu vi um conhecido meu no andar de baixo. – Murmurou a tia de Isabella de supetão.

- Verdade Sra. Hale?

- Sim, sim, me acompanha milady Masen?

- Mas é claro. – Ele conteve o sorriso, e tossiu para disfarçar, quando as duas praticamente correram para fora da saleta os deixando a sós.

- Hunf! – A moça bufou. – Elas podiam ser mais sutis.

- Acredito que tenham pouquíssima sutileza. – Ambos riram cúmplices.

De repente Edward notou como a boca de Srta. Swan era bem feita, vermelha e convidativa. Engolindo em seco se afastou, levantando com rispidez para por alguma distancia entre eles.

- Como tem passado essa semana senhorita? – Murmurou mudando de assunto, ouviu a movimentação da moça, imaginou que ela se levantara também.

- Algo errado milorde? – Ele se virou para ela e seu corpo ficou colado ao dela, pois ela estava muito próxima a ele.

- Nada está errado. Só que não é boa ideia ficar sozinho com a senhorita em um camarote.

- Não acho que a nada para se preocupar, o milorde não quer casar, assim como eu, então não corremos risco nenhum.

- Mas sua reputação poderia ser manchada senhorita, o que seria um escândalo. Não posso permitir que passe por isso.

- É muito atencioso milorde. – Ela sussurrou ainda próxima a ele.

O calor do corpo dela o fez estremecer, assim como o perfume que exalava do seu cabelo escuro, seus dedos se contraíram para tocá-la, assim como seus lábios ansiavam para provar os dela novamente.

Respirando fundo ele tentou se controlar, a moça não desejava casar, e mesmo se quisesse ele nunca seria uma opção, mas ao ver os bonitos olhos verdes o olhando com intensidade, num misto de curiosidade e paixão, não se conteve e enlaçou a cintura da moça e antes que ela protestasse, esmagou os lábios contra os dela beijando-a com urgência. Ele esperava por um empurrão, por um tapa, mas não a entrega da moça que se derretia em seus braços, ela gemeu agarrando seus cabelos e encostando mais seu corpo ao dele.

Esse beijo não fora como o primeiro, esse era cheio de urgência e paixão e deixou a ambos, em chamas. Edward se viu empurrando Isabella contra a parede prensando seu corpo no dela, sua ereção crescia vigorosamente entre as pernas, e queria nada mais que erguer suas saias e afundar-se nela, mas o puxão que ela deu em seu cabelo quebrou o encanto e ele se afastou ofegante.

Srta. Swan estava no mesmo estado, ela engoliu em seco dando alguns passos para longe dele e ajeitando o vestido, ela apontou um dedo acusador para ele.

- Milorde, me prometera que isso não se repetirá. – Ele grunhiu tentando se acalmar para diminuir seu desejo, e passou as mãos pelo cabelo para ajeitar as mechas.

- Perdoe-me Srta. Swan, não sei o que me deu. – Ela pigarreou indo para seu lugar.

- Contanto que não se repita.

- Não vai.

Assim que ele estava mais calmo retomou ao seu lugar, e como se só estivem esperando eles se ajeitarem, a tia de Isabella e sua mãe entraram novamente no camarote.

Suas feições eram impagáveis. As duas entraram já esperando encontrar a ambos em um momento comprometedor. Mas, eles foram mais rápidos que as velhas casamenteiras.

Os restos da ópera passaram em silêncio, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Edward olhou para a moça conforme a noite passava. Como podia uma moça tão firme na resolução de casar, ser tão apaixonada? Ela com certeza faria um homem feliz quando parasse com essa bobagem e aceitasse que o casamento é inevitável para uma jovem da idade dela.

De um modo ou de outro, no final da temporada, Isabella Swan estaria noiva ou casada, e ele estaria só como devia ser.

[...]

Edward cavalgou por algumas horas por Londres, era tarde da noite, e não havia carruagens, nem couches, nem mulheres fazendo compras, enfim o ambiente estava perfeito para cavalgar. O seu único problema, é que a todo o momento passava em frente à casa de Esme Hale. E embora quisesse negar, sabia que fazia com o propósito de pegar um pequeno vislumbre de Isabella Swan.

Sabia que não devia ter esperanças com a moça, mas os beijos que tocaram não saiam de sua mente. Definitivamente ele não tinha jeito para celibatário. Mas o que fazer com a jovem Swan, embora ele gostasse de ter a moça sempre em sua cama, como poderia prendê-la a um homem como ele? Era marcado demais para poder fazer feliz uma jovem na flor da idade.

Resignado cavalgou para longe da casa das Hale. Isabella Swan não era para ele. Ninguém era, tinha que aceitar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

[...]

Edward brindou com Jasper e o resto da sua família. Alice estava radiante com o anel que ganhara do noivo.

- Não é uma beleza Edward? – Ela perguntava pela quinta vez, ele riu segurando a mão da irmã e beijou seus dedos.

- Assim como você irmãzinha. – Ela riu entusiasmada e foi até Jasper.

Ele assistiu a felicidade do amigo e sua irmã com um pouco de inveja, acabara de perceber que de fato ele queria casar, mas não podia. Srta. Swan havia mostrado a ele, que não era homem de se trancar na solidão, ele queria casar, uma família, uma vida. Mas, só podia desejar.

- Prontos para ir? – Jasper perguntou a todos que assentiram, eles iam ao baile dos Denali. Jasper que havia pedido autorização para acompanhar Alice e fazer o pedido oficial iria se juntar a eles.

- Sim vamos de uma vez. – Resmungou Edward e ouviu o suspiro de sua mãe, mas não pode evitar, só esperava que agora com Jasper como noivo de Alice, pudesse fugir de alguns eventos.

Todos se amontoaram na carruagem dos Cullen, que partiu para a mansão dos Denali.

Ao chegarem, foram cumprimentados pelo marquês Alistar Denali e sua esposa Carmem. Depois dos cumprimentos, Jasper se apressou em levar Alice para dançar, e antes que Edward pudesse fugir, sua mãe o arrastou para cumprimentar alguns amigos. Nisso é claro, ele teve que assinar alguns cartões de danças.

Estava dançando a valsa com Tanya Denali, uma jovenzinha insossa e sem graça que não parava de falar de roupas. Edward tentou se concentrar na dança, mas era um pouco difícil com a moça tagarelando o tempo todo, enquanto dava voltas. Ele teve um vislumbre do bonito cabelo mogno de Isabella.

Ela dançava com Michel Newton e ele estremeceu lembrando-se de como o rapaz levou a jovem Rosalie para o jardim e a tocou. Uma onda de fúria se apossou dele, ao imaginar ele levando Isabella para o jardim.

Iria ficar de olho no rapaz.

Quando a dança acabou, finalmente, ele levou a moça de volta para sua mãe, se desculpando fugiu rapidamente antes que sua mãe o alcançasse. Foi para o jardim tomar um pouco de ar.

Afastou-se um pouco da casa achando um banco de pedra, parou abruptadamente ao vê-lo ocupado por ninguém menos, que Isabella Swan.

- Srta. Swan? – Ela ficou de pé olhando um pouco ansiosa para ele.

- Milorde... hmmm o que o trás aqui?

- Vim tomar um pouco de ar, e a senhorita?

- O mesmo, lá dentro estava muito abafado.

- Sim, estava. – Ambos ficaram em silêncio.

Havia tantas coisas que ele queria dizer a ela. Contar seus segredos, lhe pedir uma chance, mas não ousava, ela o olhava com expectativa.

- Milorde quer que eu vá? Quer um pouco de privacidade? – Ela ofereceu se levantando, mas ele se apressou a negar.

- Não vá, eu apreciaria uma companhia. – Ela sorriu voltando a se sentar, sem pensar Edward tomou o assento ao lado dela.

Ele sabia que era errado pedir para que ficasse, se alguém os encontrasse podia pensar mal de ambos, mas ele realmente gostava da companhia dela.

- Eu... – Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo e riram.

- A senhorita primeiro.

- Não, o senhor, eu só ia perguntar como tem passado. – Ele riu.

- Perguntaria o mesmo.

- Vou bem obrigada.

- Eu também. – Voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

Silêncio esse que estava voltando Edward louco, pigarreando para chamar a atenção ele começou novamente.

- Eu queria pedir perdão pela outra noite. – Ela ruborizou.

- Eu já esqueci a outra noite. – Tristeza o dominou.

- Já?

- Bem, não era para esquecer? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ele se apressou em assentir.

- Claro, claro, eu só... – Ele suspirou passando as mãos pelo cabelo. – Nada, a senhorita está certa, devemos esquecer a outra noite.

- É o mais acertado, já que nunca deveria ter acontecido.

- Sim, nunca. – Murmurou mais para si mesmo, nunca deveria, nunca haveria nada assim para ele.

- Conde? – Sentiu a mão dela em seu braço e a olhou. – Não é que eu não goste do milorde, mas eu não quero me casar.

- Eu sei Srta. Swan, eu entendo, e acredite, mesmo se a senhorita quisesse eu nunca seria uma opção. – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não entendo... – Ele levantou abruptadamente.

- Não há nada a entender, vou me manter afastado, perdoe-me... – Antes que ele terminasse de falar, Isabella agarrou seu rosto esmagando seus lábios nos dele.

Edward gemeu sem acreditar que ela o beijara, a boca dela pressionou firmemente na sua o beijando timidamente, ele demorou tanto tempo para entender o que ocorria que ela começou a se afastar, mas ele não deixaria, abraçou o corpo dela junto ao seu a beijando profundamente dessa vez.

Empurrando a língua em sua boca devorou seus lábios com paixão, Isabella podia não querer casar, mas por algum motivo gostava de beijá-lo e ele iria aproveitar enquanto pudesse.

_A mulher era muito contraditória, mas no momento ele não se importava._

* * *

N/A: Oieeeee povo pervoooo \o/

Ain eu queria abraçar o condeward, ele tava tão tristinho

Aposto que vocês estão se perguntando "QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU COM ELE" KKKKKK

E saberemos alguns detalhes no próximo \o/

Agora esse final foi bom em *.*

Bella agarrou o Edward kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

O que será que acontece no próximo?

Bora comentar povo pervooo

A Leh num pode betar pra gente, mas a perva Natalia betou \o/

Enfim, agora me vou, beijocaas e até sexta ;)

.

N/B: Hey meninas, estou tão feliz sendo beta da Paulinha por um dia. Estou me sentindo uma diva. Sério, desculpa Leh, mas to me sentindo. Não fique com raiva de mim, é só por hoje u.u

Agora, sobre o capítulo, tá divo. A parte que eu mais gostei foi a Esme e a Elizabeth querendo encontrar os dois no maior agarro e sendo desapontadas, tadinhas.

Sinto tanta dózinha do Ed, to curiosa pra saber o que aconteceu com ele, mas sendo o que for ele nunca deixara de ser gostoso, só acho u.u

Bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu :3


	8. 7 - Ele queria algo impossível

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**Ele queria algo impossível, e não sabia como lhe deixar a par.**_

_Edward gemeu sem acreditar que ela o beijara. A boca dela pressionou firmemente na sua o beijando timidamente e ele demorou tanto tempo para entender o que ocorria, que ela começou a se afastar, mas ele não deixaria, abraçou o corpo dela junto ao seu a beijando profundamente dessa vez._

_Empurrando a língua em sua boca devorou seus lábios com paixão, Isabella podia não querer casar, mas por algum motivo gostava de beijá-lo e ele iria aproveitar enquanto pudesse._

"O que diabos me deu?"

Era só o que Isabella pensava enquanto sentia os lábios firmes do conde contra os seus, assim como o corpo grande e firme pressionado contra si.

Aquilo era uma loucura, uma insanidade, se alguém os pegasse, mas tudo era esquecido com o beijo dele, pois o conde beijavá muitíssimo bem, isso era um fato.

Quando se respirar fez-se necessário e o conde se afastou, Isabella se apressou em por distância entre eles. Não sabia o que a possuirá para beijar o homem, mas fosse o que fosse, havia passado. E não se repetiria.

- Senhorita... - Ele começou se aproximando, mas ela esticou o braço espalmando a mão em seu peito.

- Não, isso não pode acontecer milorde.

- Mas... - Ela negou tirando a mão dele como se a mesma queimasse.

- Pensei que ambos estávamos de acordo que casamento não é para nós.

- Bem sim, mas...

- Não, não e não. Não pode acontecer mais nada entre nós.

- Por que me beijaste então?

- Bem, milorde parecia tão triste, hmm, eu... - Ele rosnou a fazendo parar.

- Foi por pena?

- Não claro que não. - Se apressou em dizer. - Eu não sinto pena de milorde, mas só quis mostrar que se eu quisesse casar, o que não quero, mas se eu quisesse, com certeza eu estaria interessada no senhor. - Sua testa se enrugou por um momento, mas em seguida ele sorriu, ela sorriu também sem saber o porquê.

- Obrigada Srta. Swan, embora eu espero que no futuro não demonstre seu apreços aos homens como fez comigo. - Ela se ruborizou, mas ao ver o sorriso dele, ela riu.

- Sim milorde, prometo que essa minha amabilidade é só para o senhor.

Ambos sorriram cúmplices.

[...]

Isabella olhou para o chapéu azul com desanimo.

Se tinha algo que odiavá mais que bailes, eram compras. Infelizmente descobrira que sua tia e prima adoravam, e não só isso, mas as compras eram um subterfúgio para fofocas, já que, ao que parecia, a costureira sabia da vida de todos

Viu a tia e a prima tagarelarem com a costureira e bufou, já estavam nesse lugar infernal por horas.

- Elas parecem ter muito assunto não é? - Virou-se para a voz, e uma bonita mulher a encarava, forçou um sorriso para a desconhecida, mas pelas roupas chiques era com certeza uma dama da sociedade.

- Sim, muitos vestidos a encomendar.

- Claro, a temporada mal começou. Não querendo ser rude, mas não tive o prazer de conhecê-la.

- Isabella Swan, estou hospedada com as Hale.

- Ah claro, já ouvi falar da senhorita.

- Oh, bem, me sinto desamparada pois não sei quem é a senhorita.

- Baronesa Hunter, Victoria para os íntimos.

- É um prazer baronesa.

- Obrigada.

- Mas se me permite perguntar, de onde ouviu falar de mim? - A mulher riu.

Era realmente bonita, com cabelos de um vermelho forte e olhos azuis astutos, parecia ser pouco mais velha que Isabella, talvez 20 ou um pouco mais.

- Soube que tem chamado a atenção do conde Cullen.

- Eu?

- Sim, a senhorita tem sido a novidade da temporada, e ao chamar a atenção do recluso conde Cullen, tem sido muito falada. - Isabella se enrubesceu.

- Isso é... bom, eu acho.

Isabella na verdade não achava nada bom. E se achassem que ela tinha algo a ver com o conde e exigissem que se casasse com ele? O conde podia beijar muitíssimo bem, mas não o suficiente para mudar seus planos.

- Oh pobrezinha, imagino que não quer ser associada ao conde, dada a sua reputação. - Sussurrou e Isabella estreitou os olhos.

- O que sabe da reputação do conde?

- Oh um boato ali, outro aqui, mas sei o que ele realmente esconde.

- Sabe? - A mulher riu baixinho.

- Sim e acredite, não é nada agradável. Mas pelo menos seu rosto ainda está bonito, contanto que não olhe para seu peito. - Isabella olhou para a mulher escandalizada.

- Foi amante do conde?

- Por Deus não, sou muito bem casada. Mas antes de me casar com o barão, bem, sua mãe tentou me juntar a ele.

De repente a conversa que teve com o conde no camarote lhe veio a mente. Ele havia dito que não era a primeira vez que sua mãe tentava dar uma de casamenteira com ele. Então com certeza essa mulher era uma das pretendentes, mas pelas palavras do conde, não tivera nenhum encontro alegre com essa ou outra moça.

- Entendo. Mas por que me conta isso?

- Queria alertá-la, se está interessada em firmar algo com o conde, nada mais justo do que saber o que ele esconde. Não posso suportar a ideia de que uma jovem bonita como você se case com um homem como o conde, e depois de casada ficar presa com... aquilo.

Ela sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho, mas dessa vez era de raiva.

Essa mulher horrível tripudiava do conde de maneira detestável. Não era a toa que ele abominava o casamento, quando as mulheres a sua volta eram como a baronesa. Com certeza os boatos que rondavam o conde, eram feitos por mulheres como ela. Cruéis e mesquinhas.

- Está bem Srta. Swan? Sei que foi um choque...

- Choque foi tê-la conhecido. - Guinchou interrompendo-a e os olhos da baronesa se arregalaram.

- O - o que?

- Isso que eu disse. Choque foi ter conhecido uma víbora como a senhora, milorde Cullen é um homem bom e gentil e qualquer mulher seria feliz com ele, e se desejo ou não me comprometer com o conde, não é assunto seu.

- Eu... eu só quis ajudá-la.

- Não, quis fazer intrigas. Mulher mesquinha. - O rosto da baronesa estava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo.

- Escute menina, não se atreva...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - As duas se voltaram ao ver duque Whitlock acompanhado de Alice Masen.

Isabella corou se afastando da mulher, estava tão próxima que poderia tê-la esganado, felizmente foram interrompidos, ou não se responsabilizaria por seus atos.

- Nada, a baronesa já estava de saída. - A mulher a olhou com irritação e partiu sem se despedir.

Alice se adiantou para Bella.

- Estavam brigando?

- Nós? Não, não, só divergindo sobre determinado assunto.

- Era meu irmão?

- Conde Cullen? Por que acha isso? - As doces feições de Alice se transformaram em uma careta.

- Mamãe teve a infeliz ideia de que Victoria era perfeita para Edward. Eu não sei o que houve, mas um dia Edward simplesmente partiu para a Escócia, logo depois de ter estado com essa bruxa. - Ela riu.

- Não sabe o que houve?

- Não, Edward não disse nada, e nem Victoria. Mas quando ele partiu, havia uma tristeza nos olhos de Edward... - Ela parou de falar quando alguém se aproximou.

Ambas notaram o duque Whitlock que sorria para as moças.

- Srta. Masen, não acha que já falou demais? - A jovem se ruborizou.

- Sim, perdoe-me, não devia ter dito nada. Eu só... - Isabella apertou a mão dela em um gesto de afeto.

- Está tudo bem Srta. Masen, admiro sua lealdade para com seu irmão. - Alice sorriu.

- Parece que não sou a única. - Ela corou novamente.

- Obrigada.

- Srta. Masen, por que não convida Srta. Swan para um refresco? Pode vir a mansão Cullen conosco.

- Oh que excelente ideia milorde. Venha conosco Srta. Swan.

- Eu... - Antes que respondesse a tia estava ao lado dela.

- É claro que ela vai.

- Eu vou?

- Sim, vai. Sei que está entediada das compras, vá passear com Srta. Masen e o duque. Irei buscá-la nos Cullen.

- Não será necessário, nosso cocheiro a levará.

Isabella mal teve tempo de protestar ou concordar, fora empurrada para fora da loja e se vira sozinha na calçada com o duque e a jovem Srta. Masen.

- Então vamos?

Resignada, Isabella assentiu e os seguiu no passeio até a casa dos Masen.

[...]

Isabella acabou gostando de ir à casa dos Masen. Alice, como insistira de ser chamada, acabou por ser uma jovem muito divertida e companheira. Ela não era tão fútil quanto a maioria das moças da sociedade londrina.

Nela encontrou uma jovem muito inteligente, apreciadora de musica, leitura e arte. Acabara por encontrar uma boa amiga.

Estavam tomando o refresco com docinhos que o cozinheiro dos Masen fizeram, o duque havia ido pouco depois que as deixara na casa dos Masen, por isso estavam sozinhas na sala quando ouviram risadas. Alice sorriu se levantando, Isabella fez o mesmo curiosa com o barulho.

Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao ver o conde Cullen entrando na sala sem o terno e a gravata, usando somente uma camisa branca fina que estava aberta. Ele estava sujo de terra, com o cabelo bagunçado e um sorriso despreocupado.

Estava lindo. O conde era um homem lindo.

Conforme ele se aproximava, ainda sorrido, sua camisa mais aberta. Enquanto andava mostrava uma grande cicatriz em seu peito, parecia uma queimadura, mas não tinha certeza do tamanho.

- Edward estava com Ruffos. - Ele riu.

- Sim, olha o que me fizeste... - As palavras morreram quando ele a notou, empalidecendo.

- Srta. Swan? - Engasgou apressado-se em se cobrir, mas agora Isabella já tinha uma boa ideia de o porque o conde se sentia tão deprimido sobre o casamento.

As palavras da baronesa fizeram sentido também, as cicatrizes de Edward deviam ser muito grandes para ele ter se fechado tão completamente. Isso só mostrava que de algum modo a mulher cruel vira seu corpo. Uma onda de raiva irracional invadiu Isabella ao pensar na outra mulher vendo o conde ou o tocando.

- Eu a convidei para um refresco. - Alice falava, o conde parecia em desespero tentando fechar a camisa, mas lhe faltavam alguns botões.

- Sim, sim, eu... com licença. - Ele praticamente correu pelas escadas e Alice gemeu sentando novamente, Isabella a imitou.

- Sinto muito Isabella.

- Está tudo bem, hmmm, quem é Ruffos? - Alice riu.

- O cachorro de Edward. Ele normalmente vive na casa de Edward no campo, mas ele gosta de trazê-lo quando é forçado por mamãe a vir a cidade.

- Oh, entendo. O cachorro sempre rasga as roupas do conde? - Alice sorriu agradecida ao ver que ela não falava sobre o que com certeza vira no peito de seu irmão.

Com certeza era um assunto delicado.

- Sim, Ruffos é um cachorro muito afoito e gosta de brincar.

- Vou me lembrar disso e evitá-lo. - Ambas riram.

Embora ficaram mais um tempo conversando, tentando ambas ignorar o encontro desta tarde, Isabella não conseguia deixar de pensar no conde.

Agora sua tristeza fazia sentido. Assim como sua aversão ao casamento, ao contrario dela, o conde temia rejeição. Seu coração bateu por ele, pobre homem. Gostaria de saber como conseguira as queimaduras, se doíam, se o incomodavam.

Queria saber tanto sobre o conde...

Não, não tinha nada haver com a vida dele. Não era nada do mesmo e nem pretendia ser. O que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer não era da sua conta, assim como seu passado, e o motivo dele ter as marcas.

Era perto das quatro quando Alice mandou prepararem a carruagem para levar Isabella em casa. Elizabeth havia chego poucos minutos antes dela ir, lamentando ter perdido a visita da jovem. Ao se despedirem a mulher mais velha fez questão que o conde acompanhasse a moça.

Isabella tentou recusar, mas Elizabeth Masen não aceitava não como resposta. Então em poucos minutos se viu presa a uma carruagem com o conde Cullen. Parece que ele também não sabia dizer não a mãe.

Ambos evitaram os olhos por vários minutos, constrangidos. Isabella queria lhe dizer que ela não se incomodava que ele tivesse cicatrizes, mas com que propósito lhe diria isso? Podia dar ideias ao homem. Era melhor evitá-lo.

Sim era o que faria.

- Srta. Swan? - Ele chamou e ela relutantemente o olhou.

- Sim milorde?

- Eu, hum, posso, bem, posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Claro, o que deseja? - Ele tocou o peito o esfregando nervosamente.

- Eu gostaria de pedir que não espalhasse, bem, que não contasse sobre o que viu. - Sua boca caiu aberta.

Ele achava... pensava... acreditava...

- Por que me tomas? Acha que eu sairia contando a Deus e o mundo sobre o senhor? Sabe muito bem que abomino o modo da sociedade londrina. Esse bando de gente fútil que só pensa na aparência e dinheiro. Eu não sou assim conde Cullen. Nunca faria algo tão vil. Como pode pensar que eu espalharia seu segredo? Eu... - Parou de falar ao ver que ele sorria. - O que é engraçado? - Grunhiu e ele riu.

- Perdoe-me Srta. Swan, havia me esquecido por um momento como é uma jovem admirável. - As bochechas dela esquentaram.

- Hmmm, bem, obrigada.

- Peço perdão, sei que é uma jovem digna e não vai revelar nada.

- Sim, e não é como se eu tivesse visto ou soubesse muita coisa. E mesmo assim não me importo.

- Não se importa? - Isabella praguejou, não devia ter falado, mas já era tarde.

- Não, algumas cicatrizes não mudam quem o milorde é.

- Tem certeza? - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela bufou.

- Claro, não me incomodo com elas.

- Cobrem a maior parte do peito e uma das pernas. - Murmurou baixinho e seu coração bateu mais forte por ele.

- Eu sinto milorde, mas não deixe que algo bobo como isso interfira no que desejas. Essas marcas não são grande coisas e não devem interferir no seu futuro.

- Futuro. - ele sussurrou com um sorriso.

Isabella se sentiu bem por ajudar o conde, talvez suas palavras lhe dessem esperanças e ele parasse de sofrer e conseguisse seguir em frente.

A carruagem parou e reparou que já estavam na frente da casa de sua tia, esperou o conde sair para ajudá-la, mas não se moveu. O olhou pronta para falar, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta.

- Milorde...

- Posso vir vê-la amanhã? - Ele falou de repente, a deixando confusa.

- Vir me ver? Por quê?

- Bem tenho a intenção de lhe fazer a corte.

Ela pensou ter entendido mal suas palavras, mas o sorriso radiante dele mostrara que entendera muito bem. O conde enlouquecera.

_Ele queria algo impossível, e não sabia como lhe deixar a par._

* * *

**N/A: Postando rapidinho aki, antes que eu apanhe das pervas pela demora kkkkkkk**

**Eita finalmente vimos um pouco do Edward Oo**

**O que será que provocou as queimaduras? E como Victoria vulgo biscate sabe? Quem lembra do cap anterior vai entender como ela sabe kkk**

**E agora Edward endoidou de vez kkkkk**

**Vcs sabem por que ele quer casar com a Bella? o que fez ele mudar de ideia?**

**Bora comentar que descobrimos semana que vem ;)**

**Leh ainda sem teclado, a Nat ta betando pra gente por enquanto, valeu nat**

**Me vou**

**fuiiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Omg, como assim? Edward querendo fazer a corte a Bella? Omg, e agora?**

**E essa Victoria? Achava que ela era legal, mas Paulinha me enganou. Muito bisca ess cabelo de ponta de fósforo u.u**

**Enfim, adorei esse capítulo e quero o próximo pra saber o que vai acontecer, por isso dona Paula, coloque seus dedos para trabalhar ^-^**


	9. 8 - Ela podia querer evitá-lo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

** Ela podia querer evitá-lo, mas agora ele duvidava que ela escapasse dele.**

_- Bem tenho a intenção de lhe fazer a corte._

_Ela pensou não ter entendido suas palavras, mas o sorriso radiante dele, mostrara que entendera muito bem. O conde enlouquecera._

_As palavras dela ressoavam em sua mente._

_Não importam._

_Não é grande coisa._

_As cicatrizes não mudam nada._

_Um futuro._

Um futuro com Isabella Swan.

Aqui estava Isabella Swan, e ela não se importava. Há muito ele havia deixado de sonhar com uma vida, com uma família, sabia que qualquer mocinha que visse suas marcas o repudiaria, já acontecera.

Mas por Deus, ele havia encontrado uma que não se importa.

E se já não fosse uma coisa boa, é justamente a jovem que ele adorava beijar, a jovem que ele chegou a cogitar um futuro, mas não ousou sonhar. E agora descobre que ela não se importa.

Diabos! Se ela não se incomodava, ele iria agarrar essa chance.

Ele faria Isabella Swan, a nova condessa Cullen.

- O senhor enlouqueceu? – ela guinchou o tirando de suas reflexões, ele só pode sorrir mais abertamente.

- Nunca estive tão lúcido Srta. Swan, sei que a senhorita não está muito disposta ao casamento, mas posso lhe provar que seremos felizes juntos.

- Oh inferno que pode.

- Sim posso, tenho muitas provas.

- Quais?

- Ambos temos muito em comum.

- Diga uma coisa.

- Não gostamos das futilidades de Londres.

- Isso... – ela começou, mas ele já tinha outra prova.

- Também temos preferência pelo campo.

- Bem, uh, sim, mas... – ele não lhe deu uma chance de retrucar.

- Nós também nos divertimos na companhia um do outro.

- Bom... – e para arrematar a maior prova de todas.

- E é claro, os beijos que compartilhamos. – ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, quando finalmente decidiu dizer algo estava vermelha.

E ele duvidava que fosse de vergonha. Era de raiva.

E Edward só pode pensar que ela ficava linda com raiva.

- Beijos esses que juramos esquecer.

- Inferno, tem razão. – para absoluta surpresa dela, e ele pode contestar pelo choque em seu rosto, ele a puxou para seus braços a beijando com paixão.

Isabella agarrou firmemente seus ombros, ele não sabia se tentando empurrá-lo ou abraçá-lo. Mas ele não se importou, ele a abraçou mais forte aprofundando o beijo, provando os lábios deliciosos de Isabella Swan.

Quando o ar se fez necessário ele afastou a boca da dela, só para depositar beijos em sua mandíbula, descendo para sua garganta, as mãos passando pelas laterais do corpo, roçando os seios levemente.

- Milorde... – sua voz saiu rouca quando ela gemeu.

Edward adorou o som, mas ele queria ouvi-la dizer seu nome.

- Me chame de Edward. – sussurrou contra a pele quente, ela o empurrou um pouco.

- O que?

- Devido às circunstâncias, deve me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome. – como se a neblina do desejo se dissipasse, ela afastou-se mais.

- Milorde eu não acho.

- É Edward, Isabella.

- Não, não nada de Isabella.

- Sim Isabella. – sussurrou roucamente e a viu estremecer.

- Edward... quer dizer conde... – ele ficou perigosamente perto, ela ainda mantinha as mãos em seu peito tentando afastá-lo.

- Sim Isabella, me chame pelo meu nome.

- Não devemos.

- Devemos sim.

- Inferno homem, não devemos. – ela o empurrou com força.

- Está bem Isabella, eu esperarei.

- Mas...

- Ah e este beijo eu não vou esquecer. – ela o encarou com a boca aberta, se possível mais vermelha que antes.

Sorrindo Edward ajeitou o terno, saindo da carruagem esticou a mão para ela.

- Vamos Isabella, a acompanharei até a porta.

Irritada ela esticou a mão o deixando a ajudar sair da carruagem, ele colocou sua mão em meu braço a levando em seguida para a porta.

Percorreram a curta caminhada em silêncio, ao chegar a porta ele beijou sua mão afastando alguns passos em seguida.

- Foi um prazer acompanhá-la Srta. Swan.

- Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo conde. – ele somente riu se afastando.

- Até amanha Srta. Swan. – ele sorriu mais ao ver os olhos dela se arregalarem.

- Não conde...

- Até amanhã.

- Milorde... – ele ignorou o tom exasperado dela indo direto para a carruagem e o mandando o cocheiro seguir para casa.

[...]

Edward se sentia animado. Como ele nunca esteve antes.

Ao chegar em casa não conseguia parar de sorrir como um idiota. Mas seu coração parecia explodir de alegria. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava feliz.

Passou pelo hall de entrada encontrando sua mãe indo em direção a sala de jantar.

- Edward, por que demoraste, deixou Isabella em casa?

- Sim, Sra. Masen. – para surpresa de sua mãe, Edward a tomou nos braços e começou a valsar com ela pela sala.

Elizabeth riu depois que a surpresa passou.

- Você está diferente. – comentou depois de alguns momentos.

- Estou feliz mamãe. – ela sorriu abertamente.

- Por quê? Se não importa de me contar.

- Não me importo. Vou me casar com Isabella Swan. – a expressão de alegria da mulher passou de alegria a êxtase.

- De verdade?

- Sim.

- A ama?

- Estou quase lá. – ele estava certo de que em breve amaria a mocinha teimosa.

Ela era cativante, e duvidava que não acabasse apaixonado por ela. Inferno a desejava, e se isso não era meio caminho andado ele não sabia o que era.

- Certo. Então ela aceitou o seu pedido? Já falou com sua tia.

- Não.

- Não falou com sua tia?

- Não, ela não me aceitou ainda.

- Mas... mas como...?

- Eu a conquistarei mamãe. – ela riu.

- Bem, eu tenho um filho muito garboso, se alguém pode amolecer o coração de uma jovem, esse é você.

- Obrigada milady. – ela riu mais e ele ainda valsava.

- Isso é uma festa? – ambos pararam olhando para o topo da escada, Alice os olhava divertida.

- Mais uma comemoração irmãzinha.

- E o que comemoramos?

- Edward quer se casar.

- Bem, bem essa é uma grata surpresa meu irmão. Quem é a felizarda?

- Isabella Swan.

- Ela já aceitou?

- Ainda não. – Alice se aproximou deles.

- Eu lhe desejaria boa sorte, mas depois de hoje, acho que não vai precisar muito.

Edward estreitou os olhos. O que havia acontecido para sua irmã pensar assim. Ela sabia de algo que ele não.

- Eu preciso supervisionar o jantar. – Elizabeth falou dando um tapinha na mão de Edward em sua cintura, ele a soltou.

Agarrou sua irmã a valsando com ela dessa vez. Ela riu, mas o seguiu, com certeza gostando do seu lado mais animado.

- Vamos me diga Alice o que aconteceu hoje.

- Só me convidou a dançar por interesse, que coisa feia irmão. – ele bufou.

- Alice! – ela riu.

- Certo, certo, lhe direi. Fui a modista, Jasper me acompanhava, mal entramos vimos baronesa Hunter.

Toda a alegria sumiu do conde Cullen, ao ouvir esse nome. Lembranças da noite da carruagem, fazia tanto tempo que ele não estava com uma mulher que ele não resistiu quando a jovem afoita lhe beijou, ou tentou livrá-lo de suas roupas.

Ainda lembrava-se do choque dela e o olhar de nojo ao ver as marcas de queimadura em seu peito quando abrira sua camisa. Ela o chamara de aberração, que preferia casar com um homem pobre do que com ele.

Ele mandara seu cocheiro parar a carruagem imediatamente e saltou, deixando a jovem Victoria sozinha, enquanto ia para casa a pé para fazer as malas e partir. Imaginava que ela iria contar para toda a Londres sobre ele, então o quanto mais longe ele estivesse melhor.

- Ela disse algo? – perguntou por fim, parando de dançar, Alice sorriu tristemente agarrando sua mão e o levando para a sala, ambos sentaram lado a lado.

- Intrigas. Lembre-se apesar do que ela fez, ela nunca revelaria muito, pois a comprometeria. Ela faz uma menção aqui e ali, só para deixá-lo mal. Mas Isabella não se incomodou.

- Isabella?

- Sim, quando estávamos na porta da modista, vimos a baronesa com Isabella, e temo que se não tivéssemos interferido Isabella teria esganado a mulher. – Edward por fim sorriu.

Agora tinha mais certeza que nunca que Isabella Swan era para ele.

Apesar das palavras cruéis da baronesa, e mesmo tendo visto duas cicatrizes, não se importava. Ainda gostava de beijá-lo, e nunca trairia seus segredos.

- Por que sorri?

- Por que tenho certeza que a convencerei a se casar comigo.

- Lhe ajudarei. – ele sorriu mais pegando as mãos da irmã e beijando ambas.

- Obrigada Alice.

- É meu prazer, gosto de Isabella, ficaria feliz em tê-la como uma irmã.

Ambos sorriram cúmplices, com os irmãos Masen unidos, Isabella não teria como dizer não.

[...]

Infelizmente ela era boa em dizer não.

Pois quando Edward chegou a casa das Hale com flores, Isabella se recusou a aparecer.

Sua tia ficou consternada com a atitude da sobrinha. Mas Edward já esperava por isso.

Infelizmente esse padrão se seguiu por uma semana.

Ele aparecia com flores, mas ela sempre estava indisposta.

Até dos bailes ela tinha fugido.

Edward havia ido a todos os bailes da semana, na esperança de pegar um vislumbre de Isabella, mas a mocinha era... difícil.

Depois de uma semana de rejeição e cansado da teimosia de Isabella. Enviou as flores com uma nota.

Esperou na sala das Hale enquanto o mordomo levava as flores. Esme e Rosalie o olhavam consternada, mas Edward sorria, pois tinha a certeza que ela desceria.

E só pode sorrir quando o mordomo desceu avisando que Srta. Swan desceria em alguns minutos.

- Posso esperar por ela no jardim Sra. Hale?

- Sim, sim, claro que pode. Terão mais... liberdade para conversar.

- Obrigada.

Ele saiu para o jardim andando de um lado para o outro.

Ah Isabella ouviria um sermão.

Ela achava que por evitá-lo ele desistiria de casar, estava muito enganada.

Ainda sorriu ao se lembrar de sua nota.

Sabia que ela não hesitaria em descer depois de lê-la.

Ele já estava ficando impaciente quando Isabella finalmente apareceu, ela estava linda como sempre, mas parecia furiosa, e absolutamente linda.

- Milorde o que quer?

- Está linda Isabella.

- Nada de Isabella, é Srta. Swan.

- Eu prefiro Isabella, seria um pouco estranho chamar minha futura esposa de Srta. Swan. Sra. Masen talvez.

- Está delirando? Não vou me casar com você.

- Vai sim.

- Vai contatar meu pai? Me forçar?

- Deus não. Eu lhe provarei Isabella, que somos perfeitos juntos. – ele se aproximou, mas ela se afastou.

- Como fez na carruagem?

- O que eu fiz na carruagem? – sorriu chegando mais perto, ela se afastou mais até bater as costas contra uma arvore, ele colou seu corpo junto ao dela.

- O senhor... milorde... – ele acariciou sua mandíbula.

- Lembra-se do nosso primeiro beijo?

- O primeiro?

- Sim, contra a árvore no baile dos Newton. – Isabella suspirou.

- Milorde.

- Me chame de Edward.

- Não devo.

- Sim deve.

- Não temos nada.

- Vamos ter em breve.

- Nem gosto do senhor. – ela tentou e ele riu.

- Mentirosa.

- Não sou. Acho o senhor muito... mandão. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Mandão?

- Bem, exigindo que eu descesse, e me case com você.

- Eu não estou exigindo Isabella. Mas é um fato se casara comigo.

- Isso não é mandar?

- Não, só uma constatação de um fato. – ela bufou.

- Milorde nunca daria certo entre nós.

- Diga-me um motivo?

- Tenho vários.

- Diga os então. – ela pareceu pensar desesperadamente em algo, e ele só sorria, ela ficava linda concentrada também.

Ainda sorrindo se inclinou beijando seu pescoço, ela arfou e o empurrou.

- Eu ronco.

- Uso abafadores de ouvido.

- Eu cozinho mal.

- Eu tenho um cozinheiro.

- Eu prefiro ficar o dia cavalgando.

- Adoro cavalgar, posso lhe fazer companhia.

- Por Deus homem, pare de concordar com tudo. – ele riu.

- Só estou mostrando os pontos positivos para nós casarmos.

- Pois pare. Eu não me casarei com você.

- Me de um motivo valido Isabella, e pararei imediatamente.

- Eu não quero.

- Ainda.

- O que quer dizer com ainda?

- Que pode não querer agora Isabella, mas vai querer em breve.

- Eu... – cansado de ouvir ela reclamar, esmagou seus lábios nos dela a beijando com ardor.

Esperava que ela o empurrasse, mas Isabella o agarrou o abraçando pelo pescoço e o beijando com igual ardor.

Ele a apertou mais em seus braços, provando seus lábios e sentindo o calor do corpo dela, queria sentir mais dela, e a pressionou mais contra a árvore e assim contra seu corpo, a ouviu gemer baixinho.

- Edward... – ela sussurrou contra seus lábios, o que o fez gemer alto, ela estava prestes a se render a ele.

Muito em breve...

- Isabella? – ambos se separaram ofegantes, quando um homem com um grande bigode os encarava em choque.

Quem era esse intrometido, ele estava prestes a convencê-la, e foram interrompidos.

- Papai? – Isabella guinchou o empurrando com força e Edward sorriu.

Bem, se isso não era muita sorte.

_El__a podia querer evitá-lo, mas agora ele duvidava que ela escapasse dele._

* * *

**N/A: Olaaaaaaaaaa minhas pervitas *.***

**Não sei vocês, mas eu ameiii esse cap kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Pobre Bella, fala, fala, e o Edward ta nem ai**

**Ele quer casar kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Agora o pai dela chegou e a pegou aos beijos com o condeward**

**O que acham que acontece no próximo?**

**Acha que Edward ta certo e o pai dela pegar eles assim vai ser sorte mesmo?**

**Ou o charlie vai pegar uma arma e matar o Edward Oo**

**Pai bravo é capaz de tudo kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Enfim, amandoooo os coments, cada vez mais divasticoooooooooos**

**Hoje a Vailda diva betou pra gente, caçando todas as amigas betas pra me ajudar até a Leh voltar pra gente rsrss**

**Agora me vou valeu pelos coments**

***.*Fuuui**

**N/B: OMG agora sim a coisa vai ficar séria,Charlie viu a Bella e o conde se beijando e com certeza irá obrigar a Bella a casar kkkk!Aiinn eu achei tãããão lindo o Edward querendo fazer a corte á Bella *-* Bom pra mim foi uma honra betar esse capí o capítulo,ficou divoooo,então comentem bastante meninas!**


	10. 9 - Ele podia pensar que a vencera

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**Ele podia pensar que a vencera, mas iria descobrir que estava muito enganado.**_

Oh Deus, o conde era insistente.

Por que ele não podia compreender que ela não se casaria? Nem com ele, nem com ninguém. Claro, ele tinha bons argumentos, todos apoiados por seus beijos que a deixam em frangalhos, pois não podia negar que o conde beija muitíssimo bem. Mas ainda sim, ele não iria mudar sua mente.

Casamento estava fora de cogitação.

Mas apesar dos momentos na carruagem, e ela ter evitado o homem à semana toda, ela percebeu ao receber sua nota que ele não desistiria.

A nota maldita, que a levou a esse momento, mal conseguia pensar nisso.

_Ou desce agora para me cumprimentar Isabella, Ou contatarei seu pai e lhe direi as minhas intenções._

_E claro os beijos que compartilhamos._

_Conde Cullen._

Então cabia a ela, tentar fazer o homem compreender.

Isabella logo percebeu que era impossível.

Pois bastou vê-lo para seu coração disparar, e somente bastou ele a beijar para esquecer tudo, até seu nome, fazendo o mundo girar e a única coisa que existia era o conde e seus beijos ardentes.

Infelizmente ou felizmente, ela ainda não estava certa, eles foram interrompidos, justamente por seu pai.

Isabella empurrou o conde longe de si olhando atônita entre seu pai e o conde, ele parecia querer pular no conde e ela temeu por seu pai, ele já não estava na flor da idade e o conde era todo alto, forte, viril... Ela parou imediatamente com os pensamentos lascivos, pois apesar da boa forma o conde, ele nunca atacaria seu pai, mesmo para se defender, ela esperava.

- Isabela Marie Swan, o que está acontecendo? – Ela mastigou o lábio ansiosamente sem saber o que dizer, ela não queria complicar mais a situação.

Mesmo tendo sido pega aos beijos com o conde, ainda sim não estava disposta a se casar, mas seu pai podia ter outras ideias, então tinha que lhe mostrar que o assunto fora só um acidente infeliz, claro que o conde tinha outras ideias.

- Sr. Swan, sou Edward Masen, conde de Cullen, eu queria pedir a honra de cortejar sua filha.

Ela notou seu pai abrir a boca e fechar várias vezes, sua raiva se dissipando ao notar o que o conde dizia.

- Cortejar? – Ele repetiu olhando Isabella, ela grunhiu ignorando o conde.

- Ele não quer não, o ignore papai.

- Eu quero sim senhor, quero muito.

- Ele está delirando papai.

- Estou perfeitamente lúcido senhor.

- Ele provavelmente bateu a cabeça, isso explica seu comportamento.

- Posso atestar que não bati a cabeça Sr. Swan, é a beleza da sua filha que me faz almejar seu coração.

- Vê praticamente delirante. – Charlie olhava de um para o outro confuso.

O homem queria casar, mas Isabella não?

Olhou atentamente o homem, era um rapaz jovem de boa aparência e um conde, por que Isabella não o queria?

- Podemos falar a sós Sr. Swan? – Pediu o conde se aproximando, Isabella se apressou em ficar na frente dele.

- Não há nada para falarem em particular.

- Sim há Isabella, preciso tratar do nosso compromisso.

- Primeiro não há compromisso e segundo, eu sou parte do assunto por que não posso participar da conversa? – Isabella viu o conde sorrir e seu coração disparou.

Além de um ótimo beijador ele tinha que sorrir desse modo devastador? Como ela podia resistir a ele, se ele não parava de fazer essas coisas?

- Isabella meu anjo, esse é um assunto de cavalheiros.

- Não me chame assim.

- Assim como? Meu Anjo? – Ela rosnou.

Charlie se intrometeu antes que sua filha fosse presa por esganar o homem desavisado.

- Chega Isabella, vá para dentro, eu irei falar com o conde.

- Mas... Mas...

- Isabella. – Ela gritou e correu para dentro, assim que Charlie se viu a sós com o conde Cullen, ele avaliou mais precisamente o pretendente de sua filha.

Podia admitir que fosse um ótimo partido, só não entendia o que havia no conde que desagradava à filha. O homem era bem apessoado, tinha um titulo de nobreza e claramente estava apaixonado por Isabella.

Pois, um homem tem que amar sua filha para aguentar seu gênio.

- Conde, eu confesso que estou surpreso com os acontecimentos. – Charlie falou por fim e o conde assentiu.

- Eu entendo Sr. Swan, e compreendo que essa não é a situação mais comum, sua filha Isabella está um pouco relutante com os meus sentimentos para com ela, mas eu vou provar que mereço seu apreço.

- A ama?

- Eu confesso que meus sentimentos ainda são um mistério até para mim, mas eu sei que estou a caminho de amar Isabella. Eu amo sua paixão, inteligência, graça e até sua determinação.

- Mesmo o gênio? – Charlie viu o conde sorrir.

- Sim, mesmo o gênio. Ela não é uma mulher fácil de conviver, mas eu gosto do seu ardor. – Ele pigarreou. Sim ele havia visto o quanto ardor os jovens tinham, enquanto se beijavam contra a árvore.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer conde.

- Eu gostaria que me desse à permissão de cortejar Isabella.

- Ai que está o problema rapaz, eu prometi a Isabella quando a mandei para cá que ela podia escolher o noivo, pois ela queria amar o futuro marido, então eu quero cumprir minha promessa, não quero forçar Isabella a se casar.

- Eu também não quero. Desejo que ela queira se casar comigo.

- Então, o que o milorde tem em mente? – Ele viu o conde sorrir maliciosamente e sorriu também.

- Eu quero convencê-la, e acredite sou muito persuasivo. Então só o que peço é a chance de poder passar um tempo com Isabella, para provar a ela que seremos felizes juntos.

- Bem, se é esse seu plano, eu lhe dou a minha benção.

- Obrigada senhor. – Eles apertaram as mãos, selando o acordo.

- Eu realmente torço para que convença Isabella, conde, mas tente se abstiver de ser tão entusiasmado em locais públicos.

- Sim. – Ele ouviu o conde murmurar e sorriu.

- Ou pelo menos faça isso sem que ninguém os veja.

Charlie e o conde trocaram um olhar, e Edward sorriu ao notar que tinha agora um importante aliado.

[...]

Isabella entrou na casa como uma tempestade, suas mãos abriam e fechava, ela queria estrangular o maldito homem.

Como ele se atrevia? Queria se impor a ela, há mais ele não iria conseguir nada.

Isabella Marie Swan, nunca se casará.

Ao chegar à sala parou abruptadamente ao reconhecer o homem grande de cabelos e olhos escuros e adoráveis covinhas, mesmo para um homem tão grande ele era elegante, além, claro, de charmoso e bonito.

- Emmett. – Sorriu se aproximando e o gigante a olhou com um sorriso.

- Se não é a adorável Srta. Swan. – Ela bufou.

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu tenho alguns negócios a tratar na cidade e seu pai veio de carona em minha carruagem.

- Que maravilha, quanto tempo ficará? Ficará conosco não é? – Ela olhou para a tia em busca de confirmação, mas parou quando viu sua prima Rosalie encarando Emmett com a boca aberta.

- É claro que ele ficara. É muito bem vindo Sr. MacCarty.

- Será um prazer, Sra. Hale e senhorita, obrigada por me hospedarem. – Isabella o viu deixando de olhar sua tia para fixar sua atenção em sua prima e sorriu.

Rosalie parecia ter gostado de seu vizinho em Yorkshire. A família Swan conhecia os MacCarty há anos. Isabella ainda se lembrava de quando só tinha 10 anos e era apaixonada por Emmett que acabara de completar 21 e partia para Londres. Ela esperava que ele voltasse casado, mas o homem nunca se casou, e quando voltou sua paixonite já havia esvanecido.

Agora o via como mais nada além de um bom amigo. Mas ao olhar para a prima, podia ver que ela tinha fortes sentimentos pelo homem, e ele não parecia indiferente a ela, já que sempre voltava a olhá-la, mesmo quando a tia falava com ele.

Antes que pudesse arrastar a prima para perguntar sobre o que achava de Emmett ouviu a porta se abrindo e seu pai entrando acompanhado do conde, gemeu internamente.

Esperava que seu pai já o tivesse mandado partir, mas pelo sorriso que ambos trocavam, temeu o que poderiam dizer.

- Charlie. – Esme se apressou até ele o abraçando.

- Irmã, como está?

- Bem, achava que nunca sairia daquela casa. – Ele sorriu.

- Eu senti falta da minha menina. – Isabella sorriu. – E confesso queria ver quantos pretendentes ela colocou para correr.

- Papai! – Gritou ficando extremamente vermelha.

- Isabella tem sido um encanto Charlie, todos os rapazes estão deslumbrados por ela.

- Sim, eu soube. – Resmungou.

- Soube? Por quem? – Charlie olhou para o conde.

- Conde Edward, mostrou intenções para com Isabella. – Esme sorriu.

- Isso é maravilhoso, não é Isabella? – Todos olharam para ela, ela encarou o conde.

- Oh é esplêndido, sinto tanta alegria que acho que vou explodir. – Falou entredentes. Sua tia, Rosie e Emmett pareciam não ter entendido seu sarcasmo e desgosto, mas pelos sorrisos de seu pai e do conde eles entenderam, e pareceram não se importar.

- Já tem um pretendente Isabella, parabéns. – falou Emmett a abraçando pelos ombros, ela viu o conde estreitar os olhos.

- Sim, obrigada Emmett, estou tão feliz. – Os olhos do conde pareciam fendas e ela sorriu para ele.

- Devemos comemorar com um pouco de licor. – Esme falou chamando o mordomo.

- Mas ele nem me pediu em casamento, ele só quer fazer a corte. – Se apressou em dizer.

- Ainda Isabella, claramente o conde tem o desejo de se casar.

- Mas... – Ela foi ignorada enquanto o mordomo servia uma pequena taça de licor a todos.

Todos parabenizavam os dois, ignorando o ódio que fervia nos olhos de Isabella.

Logo todos se misturavam, Esme e Charlie conversavam sentados no sofá, Rosalie corava e balbuciava falando com Emmett que somente sorria, e o conde estava ao lado dela, enquanto ela o ignorava.

Mesmo quando ele roçava as pontas dos dedos em seu braço a fazendo se arrepiar, ou quando pegava uma mecha do seu cabelo e esfregava gentilmente deixando seu coração disparado. Cansada das reações que seu corpo tinha na presença do conde se afastou.

- Estou muito zangada com você.

- Comigo, meu anjo?

- Não me chame assim.

- Assim como? Anjo?

- Sim, não sou anjo.

- É sim, eu estava tão perdido e só, Isabella, mas você veio como um anjo para melhorar as coisas. – Ela praguejou.

Por que ele tem que ser tão encantador?

- Milorde...

- Já disse para me chamar de Edward.

- Não é apropriado.

- Iremos nos casar, é mais que apropriado.

- Não iremos não.

- Iremos sim, e mal posso esperar para tê-la só para mim. – Isabella engoliu em seco.

Deus, desejou por um momento ser dele, queria... Não, não, não, não irá se render. Ele só queria mandar na sua vida. Nenhum homem mandaria nela, mesmo um que sorrisse desse jeito e beijasse tão bem.

- Milorde não vê que isso é uma loucura? Deve procurar por uma mulher mais disposta.

- Você me parece muito disposta.

- Eu não.

- Não foi o que pareceu lá fora. – Ela gemeu.

- Lá fora foi um erro.

- E no jardim?

- Outro equivoco.

- No camarote?

- Um lapso.

- Na carruagem?

- Você me atacou na carruagem.

- Você gostou.

- Eu não.

- Gostou sim Isabella, assim como eu. Por que reluta em admitir o que sente?

- Não sinto nada pelo senhor.

- Mentirosa. – Sussurrou e ela suspirou, era mesmo uma mentirosa.

Sentia com os beijos do conde, sentia com seus toques, mas não o amava, era só atração, e não deixaria um homem reger sua vida só por que ele lhe atraia.

- Não sou. – Murmurou fracamente e ele se inclinou para mais perto.

- Sim é agora mesmo deseja que me incline e a beije.

- Não o fará, a sala está cheia. – ofegou se aproximando mais.

- Mas você gostaria. – Sussurrou, Isabella se viu inclinando para o conde, mas ele se afastou de repente, ela quase caiu, mas ele segurou em seu braço a mantendo firme. – Eu preciso ir.

- Ir? Onde? – Ela estava um pouco surpresa pela mudança abrupta de assunto e o afastamento do conde.

- Para casa, mas virei amanhã.

- Virá?

- Sim Isabella e a levarei para passear no parque.

- Hmmm, oh, eu não sei se devo...

- É claro sua prima está convidada a vir conosco. – Ele pegou sua mão beijando seus dedos e em seguida a palma, Isabella sentiu um arrepio quando os lábios dele esfregaram em sua pele.

- Me receberá amanhã meu anjo? – Ela engoliu em seco.

- Eu... Hmmm, suponho que sim.

- Esplêndido, mal posso esperar. – Ele beijou sua mão novamente se afastando em seguida, se despediu de seu pai e dos outros e se foi.

Isabella ainda estava atônita no lugar.

Ele havia feito de novo, deixou-a sem argumentos, maldito conde.

- Ele gosta de você. – Se virou para Rosie que sorria.

- Eu não gosto dele. – Grunhiu e a prima riu.

- Gosta sim, mas é teimosa, só não demore muito para perceber em?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- O conde parece gostar de você, mas ele pode se cansar.

- Se cansar?

- Sim, se cansar de esperar você, há muitas jovens em Londres que dariam tudo para ter a atenção do conde. Não desperdice sua chance.

Isabella olhou atentamente para a prima, ela podia estar certa, mas ainda sim ela não queria a atenção do conde. Talvez fosse bom ele se cansar, ou talvez ele se enchesse dela...

Isabella sorriu para si mesma.

Talvez ele chegasse a desprezá-la quando ela mostra-se como seria ser casado com ela. Sua mente fervilhava com ideias, nenhuma favorável ao conde Cullen, mas ele quem pediu quando se forçou em sua vida.

Agora ele iria desejar que nunca tivesse a conhecido.

Ele podia pensar que a vencera, mas iria descobrir que estava muito enganado.

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaa pervinhas como tem passado**

**Eita que essa Bella é dificil em kkkkk**

**Pobre Edward, mas não se preocupem pervas o homi é persistente e da Bella ele não desiste ;)**

**E olha que vocês ate vão achar que ele vai, mas ele não vai**

**Pq agora a dona Bella vai aprontar kkkkkk**

**Emmett apareceu *.***

**Vamos saber o que a Rosie acha dele no proximo cap ;)**

**Mas ja deu pra ver que ela ta interessada no ursão *.***

**Cansada aki de falar, falei até pouco, vcs sabem que eu sou mo matraca ne kkk**

**Enfim, espero que gostem do cap e nos vemos sexta que vem \o/**

**Fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Oh meu Deus, estou com medo do que a dona Bella vai aprontar. Espero que não seja nada que assuste muito o Ed, seria uma pena se ele desistisse dela u.u**

**Mas, não acho que a Paulinha faria isso, né?**

**Enfim, estou ansiosa pra descobrir o que a Bella vai aprontar UASHUAS**


	11. 10 - Ela podia relutar

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**Ela podia relutar, mas ele era persistente.**_

O conde Cullen tinha um mau pressentimento.

Sentado na carruagem aberta com Rosalie, Emmett o bom amigo dos Swan e claro a linda Isabella, ele sabia que a moça iria aprontar.

Ela fora muito gentil quando se encontraram na manhã seguinte, educada, doce e amorosa.

Oh, a mulher estava armando alguma.

A carruagem parou enquanto eles cumprimentavam um conhecido, o conde forçou um sorriso, ele odiava esses passeios.

Preferia estar a sós com Isabella, lhe provando como podia ser perfeito para ela, mas a moça teimosa insistiu no passeio. Ele havia estranhado claro, já que assim como ele, ela odiava as frivolidades da corte.

E ver as carruagens desfilando para lá e para cá, enquanto as jovens exibiam seus vestidos e os homens seus ternos e lenços eram o cumulo da frivolidade londrina. Só perdendo para os bailes, é claro.

Mas para sua surpresa, e de todos na verdade, ela fez questão do passeio na carruagem.

- Está se divertindo conde? – Ela perguntou quando a carruagem voltou a se mover.

- Imensamente Srta. Swan. E a senhorita?

- É claro, poderia fazer isso todos os dias.

- Se lhe agrada acompanhá-la-ei com prazer. – A viu estreitar os olhos, mas sorriu rapidamente.

- Claro que me agrada, na verdade poderia fazer isso à vida toda.

- Passear de carruagem?

- Oh sim, é um passeio tão revigorante.

- Bem sim, mas não poderia fazer o ano todo.

- E por que não?

- Por que a temporada acabara em alguns meses, e Londres ficara vazia e chata.

- Oh... Isso é uma lastima.

- Oh sim, mas sempre tem as propriedades de campo.

- Mas lá não tem as distrações de Londres.

- Verdade. Mas não fique triste Srta. Swan, eu poderia fazer uma caça a raposa só para que a senhorita ainda pudesse ficar entre a sociedade que ama tanto. – Ela estreitou os olhos novamente e ele sorriu.

- Bella desde quando gosta da sociedade? – Srta. Hale finalmente perguntou, com certeza notando o estranho comportamento da prima.

- Não seja absurda prima, é claro que eu aprecio a sociedade, bailes e passeios, enfim todo esse divertimento que temos em Londres.

- Mas esses dias...

- É recente Rosalie. – As duas se encararam como se conversassem e ao que parecesse se entenderam, pois a jovem voltou sua atenção a Emmett MacCarty que parecia mais interessado em Rosalie Hale do que na paisagem.

- Então conde, animado para o baile de amanhã à noite?

- A senhorita vai?

- É claro.

- Então mal posso esperar. – Ela sorriu, mas balançou a cabeça voltando ao seu ar de esnobe e o conde começou a se sentir aliviado.

Seja qual for o plano que ela estava armando, não estava dando muito certo.

- Oh, certo. Pensei que poderíamos ir para casa de minha tia depois do passeio, eu preparei um lanche especial para o milorde.

- Realmente?

- Oh sim, mal posso esperar para que prove. – Ela falou com um grande sorriso.

- Eu mal posso esperar para provar. – Ele respondeu igualmente sorrindo, mas por dentro estava desejando que não estivesse envenenado. Seja lá o que ela havia preparado para ele, pois ele tinha uma ligeira impressão de que não iria gostar.

O resto do passeio se passou com poucas palavras, Isabella ressaltava seu amor à cidade em todos os poucos minutos, o que ele sabia ser falso, mas ele continuava a incentivando. Se ela quisesse viver na cidade eles viveriam. Sem contar que era extremamente divertido ver a irritação cada vez que ele concordava com ela.

[...]

Pouco mais tarde na casa das Hale, o conde se viu sentado na companhia de MacCarty, enquanto eles esperavam as moças providenciarem o chá.

Isabella fazia questão que o conde provasse os bolinhos que ela havia feito, de acordo com ela passara a manhã toda cozinhando especialmente para ele. Edward quis recusar, pois sabia muito bem que ela estava aprontando alguma para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo estava curioso.

O que sua doce Isabella faria para afugentá-lo?

- Deve gostar mesmo dela. – Ele se voltou para MacCarty que sorria do sofá ao lado dele.

- De Srta. Swan? – O grande homem assentiu e Edward riu. – Sim, eu gosto de Isabella.

- Posso lhe dar um conselho?

- É claro, bons conselhos sempre são bem vindos.

- Eu não disse que era um bom conselho, só que era um conselho. – Edward bufou, mas pediu que ele prosseguisse.

- Diga então.

-Fuja homem, fuja enquanto é tempo. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É um péssimo conselho.

- Eu nunca disse que era bom. Mas se não vai segui-lo e vai enfrentar Isabella, eu desejo boa sorte, pois vai precisar.

Antes que Edward respondesse, as moças entraram na sala carregando bandejas. Rosalie com o chá e Isabella com os benditos bolinhos, elas colocaram no aparador.

- Sirva um pouco de chá ao conde Rosalie. – Isabella ordenou enquanto separava alguns bolinhos.

Ela trouxe um prato com dois para ele e dois para Emmett, os homens agradeceram examinando os bolinhos com curiosidades.

Estavam pretos e pareciam duros.

Disfarçadamente Edward bateu o bolinho contra o braço do sofá, e o mesmo nem se alterou. Na verdade era como bater uma pedra na madeira.

- Não está com fome conde? – Ele a olhou com curiosidade.

- A senhorita quem fez?

- Sim, especialmente para o milorde.

- Eu mal posso expressar minha gratidão pela sua dedicação Srta. Swan.

- Não agradeça milorde. Eu acabei descobrindo um grande gosto por cozinhar e quando me casar irei cozinhar todos os dias para meu marido.

O conde olhou para a pedra chamuscada que ela chamava de bolinho e fez uma careta. Era isso que o esperava se ele cassasse com Srta. Swan?

Bem, ele não iria desistir.

Engolindo em seco deu uma mordida no bolinho, seu dente quase quebrou e ele só conseguiu roer a massa.

Estava salgada e com um gosto rançoso.

- Está bom?

- Delicioso Srta. Swan. Eu poderia ter um pouco de chá?

- Mas é claro. – Rosalie serviu uma xícara a ele e Edward viu a careta da prima ao se afastar. Olhou disfarçadamente para o chá.

Ao beber tossiu, estava salgado também.

- A senhorita fez o chá também? – Ao olhar para ela, Isabella sorria muito orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Sim milorde, o senhor gostou?

- Imensamente. Tem muito talento para a cozinha Srta. Swan. – Ele a viu estreitar os olhos colocando a mão na cintura.

- Não pode estar falando sério?

- Por quê? Há algo errado com o que fez? – Ela ficou vermelha.

- Bem... Hm... O milorde não pode ter gostado. – Ele sorriu.

- Se foi à senhorita quem fez eu posso me esforçar a gostar. – Ela respirou fundo e grunhiu se afastando. Assim que ela saiu da sala, Emmett e Rosalie riram.

Ele os olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Desculpe-me conde, mas é divertido ver Isabella frustrada. – Confessou Rosalie e o conde sorriu.

- Na verdade é mesmo. Além disso, ela fica linda brava. – Confessou também e ambos sorriram.

- Posso lhe dar um conselho milorde?

- Será um bom? Por que o Sr. MacCarty me deu um péssimo pouco tempo atrás. – Emmett riu.

- O meu será bom.

- Então prossiga.

- A sua ideia de concordar com tudo e rebater tudo que Isabella diz é ótima, mas está na hora de deixa-la com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes? – Repetiu gostando da ideia.

A teimosa Srta. Swan sentiria ciúmes dele?

- No baile de amanhã, evite Bella, ela ficara louca.

- Bella?

- Ah é como eu a chamo, apelido. – Ele sorriu. Bella combinava com ela.

- Eu vou pensar no seu conselho Srta. Hale, obrigada.

- Espero que funcione, o milorde e Isabella fazem um bonito casal. – Ele agradeceu ficando de pé.

- Obrigada. Eu preciso ir, mas gostaria de me despedir de Isabella.

- Ela deve estar na biblioteca. – A jovem lhe mostrou o caminho e de fato encontraram Isabella afundada em uma cadeira com os braços cruzados. Rosalie os deixou a sós e ele entrou se aproximando dela.

- Bella? – Ela ergueu a cabeça.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim me despedir meu anjo.

- Não me chame assim. – Rosnou e ele sorriu.

- Assim como, meu anjo? – Ela levantou em um salto indo até ele.

- O senhor está me deixando louca.

- Eu? O que fiz para afligi-la, meu anjo? Diga e pararei imediatamente.

- Não quero que me corteje.

- Bem, isso eu não poderei fazer.

- Pare de concordar com tudo o que digo.

- Mas só quero fazê-la feliz, meu anjo.

- Mas não seremos felizes juntos, não vê?

- Ao contrario, sei que seremos imensamente felizes.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- É só olhar para você Bella, sei que serei feliz olhando para você a vida toda.

- Argh! Por que tem que dizer coisas assim? – Ele riu e ela o cutucou no peito. – Não irei me casar, nem com o senhor, nem com homem nenhum.

- Sinto muito discordar, mas irá se casar comigo meu anjo.

- Não, não irei, irei... Bem irei mostrar a você que isso não vai dar certo.

- Eu não vejo como.

- Bem, eu vou... Vou... – Ele estreitou os olhos de repente se aproximando dela.

- Só a um meio de me afastar para sempre Isabella, se contar a sociedade sobre as minhas cicatrizes, partirei para sempre, fará isso?

- Nunca, como ousa achar que faria tamanha crueldade? Eu nunca... – Antes que ela terminasse, ele a tomou nos braços beijando-a, ela suspirou contra seus lábios e em vez de empurrá-lo o abraçava.

Edward gemeu contra a boca dela, provando o sabor dos seus lábios, e em seguida da sua língua. Como sempre beijar Isabella era como fogo, o queimava por dentro e ele sempre queria mais e mais.

Isabella parecia sentir o mesmo, pois conforme ele aprofundava o beijo ela o puxava mais para si. Gemendo em sua boca e se esfregando nele descaradamente.

O conde não se importava nenhum pouco, adorava o ardor dela, pois sentia o mesmo. Almejava tomá-la nos braços e possuí-la, para que assim ela não pudesse mais negá-lo... Afastou-se abruptadamente diante de seus pensamentos.

- Perdoe-me Bella, me excedi.

- Hmmm, sim claro, isso não pode se repetir. – Falou com a voz rouca, e ele assentiu em acordo.

- Sim, não irá, pelo menos até nos casarmos.

- Casarmos?

- Sim, claro, eu pedirei a sua mão a seu pai imediatamente. – Começou a se afastar, mas ela agarrou seu braço.

- Não vou me casar com você. – Ele grunhiu passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Inferno Bella, como pode me negar depois de me beijar com tanto ardor?

- Bem, eu admito que o milorde beija muito bem, e eu gosto quando me beija, mas eu não o amo.

- E só se casara por amor?

- Exatamente.

- Bem, então só a uma coisa a fazer.

- Desistir? – Ele riu ao ver a esperança nela, pobre moça.

- Claro que não, meu anjo, a farei se apaixonar por mim, é obvio. – Ele viu a boca dela abrir e fechar várias vezes e sem se conter pegou a mão dela beijando a palma, ela ofegou.

- Conde...

- Até amanhã à noite Bella.

- Não vira de manhã? – Ela corou e ele sorriu.

- Não meu anjo, sei que deseja cozinhar para mim novamente, mas abstenha seus dotes culinários por um dia, nos veremos a noite.

- Eu...

- Mal posso esperar para a noite, meu anjo.

Sussurrou dando outro beijo em sua palma e partindo.

Assim que estava em sua carruagem, Edward começou a fazer planos. Ele teria um trabalho árduo para convencer Isabella... Não, Bella, sim se encaixava bem melhor, que ela o amava.

Inferno, ele já estava se convencendo que a amava, pois tinha que amar e muito para suportar seu gênio e suas travessuras para toda a vida. Então é obvio que ele já começara a amar Isabella Swan.

Mas agora ele precisava convencê-la que ela o ama também. Ele pensou no plano de Rosalie, ele podia ignorar Bella pela maior parte da noite, assim ele teria certeza dos sentimentos dela.

Pois de uma coisa ele sabia, Isabella era tão teimosa que até para admitir que o amava, ela iria lutar, mas iria perceber que ele não se importava de lutar, contanto que o premio fosse ela.

Decidido, ele pediu ao seu criado que o levasse a floricultura mais próxima, estava para começar o plano para deixar Isabella Swan louca por ele.

_Ela podia relutar, mas ele era persistente._

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaa pervitas do meu coraçãoooo**

**Postando rapidinho, pq hj fui fazer compras de natal e to MORRIDAAAA u.u**

**kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Não sinto meus pezinhos :(**

**Enfim, amandooooooooo os coments como sempre**

**E essa Bella em**

**Alguém mais quer dar um chocalhão na Bella e gritar "Bella para de ser louca" kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Eu quero u.u**

**Pq só sendo louca pra recusar o conde u.u**

**Agora acham que ele fara ciumes para Bella?**

**Nesse cap não deu pra mostrar como ta indo Rosie e EMmett**

**Mas no proximo vão ver como vai esse casal ok ;)**

**Adoroo vcs**

**fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Omg! Bella pare de fogo e case com o Ed logo. Magina que eu ficaria de doce se um conde desse aparecesse pra mim.**

**Ri demais com os bolinhos, lembrei-me dos meus pais contando de quando minha mãe fez pão de queijo pra ele, pela primeira vez, e estava duro. Fazer coisas duras dá certo, eles estão juntos até hoje UAHSUAHSAUSHAUS**

**Confesso que não gosto muito quando um faz ciúmes pro outro, mas nesse caso admito que seja necessário. Se ele não fizer ciúmes a ela, a Bella vai continuar de doce u.u**

**Vou fazer uma campanha aqui:**

**#BellaParaDeDoceEAdmiteQueAmaOEdward...**


	12. 11 - Ele era esperto

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_** Ele era esperto, muito esperto...**_

Isabella andava de um lado para o outro, totalmente exacerbada. O maldito homem não desistia. E ela já estava começando a ficar sem ideias.

Nada o irritava, nem o chateava, ela jurava que insistir no passeio de carruagem o incomodaria, mas não! O homem sorrira o passeio todo. E nem mesmo comer os seus bolinhos salgados e beber o chá o incomodara, ela própria havia cuspido após experimentar um dos bolinhos.

Porém, não o conde Cullen, o maldito homem não se abalava com nada.

- Inferno! – gritou para o ar, de repente, a porta se abriu quando um criado surgiu com um enorme buquê de flores.

- Srta. Swan?

- Sim?

- Eu... – ele olhou nervosamente para ela e em seguida para as flores, ela grunhiu.

- Coloque ali junto as outras. – o homem assentiu rapidamente as colocando no chão, pois era o único lugar vago.

Assim que o criado saiu, ela olhou para as flores que cobriam a maior parte do seu quarto, o conde saíra só há três horas e desde então, as flores não paravam de chegar.

Rosas, petúnias, margaridas, begônias... Inferno! Havia um jardim em pleno quarto. Ela esfregou o rosto em exasperação, ouviu passos e bufou quando a prima entrou sorrindo no quarto.

- Que belas flores, prima. – Rosie se jogou na cama com um sorriso malicioso.

- Se gostas delas, pode ficar com todas, não as quero.

- Isabella, embora eu ame flores, não seria muito elegante de minha parte lhe tirar um presente tão gentil que lhe foi amavelmente oferecido pelo conde.

- É um louco! – sentenciou.

- É um romântico... – suspirou a prima se jogando na cama de Isabella com um sorriso sonhador. – Tens tanta sorte Bella.

- Sorte? Tenho sim, uma cruz!

- Não sejas má, querida prima. O conde a aprecia, talvez até te ame...

- Amor?! Não... Achas mesmo que ele me ame? – por algum motivo, um forte estremecimento começou bem dentro do coração dela... Será que ele a amava?

- Bem, para aguentar a sua eterna teimosia, com certeza, ele deva ter fortes sentimentos por você.

- Não, ele não pode!

- Por quê? Você é bonita, divertida... Sei que são bem parecidos, ambos não apreciam muito Londres, embora recentemente você tenha adquirido um gosto por Londres que eu sinceramente desconhecia.

- Oh, pare Rosie! Você sabe muito bem que fiz aquilo somente para irritar o conde.

- E não funcionou... – Rosie riu feliz.

- Diabos, nem os bolinhos... Como ele pôde comê-los? – gritou mais para si mesma. A prima riu com gosto.

- És tão nefanda Bella, achei até que o coitado do conde ficaria banguela. – Isabella acabou por rir.

- Pensei o mesmo, pobrezinho... – balançou a cabeça, pobrezinho nada! Seria bem feito para ele por insistir naquela loucura de lhe fazer a corte.

- Então, você desistirá de tentar afastar o conde? – a jovem deixou os seus pensamentos por um instante para encarar a prima.

- Claro que não!

- Então, o que fará agora?

- Não sei ainda, mas farei algo... – Rosie suspirou.

- Isabella, não seja assim... O conde poderá acabar desistindo...

- É o que quero.

- Realmente? – Isabella sentiu aquele estremecimento no peito novamente.

Queria mesmo?

Mas é claro que queria, ela não pretendia se casar e nem um conde que sabia beijar muitíssimo bem, além de ter sido capaz de comer os seus malfadados bolinhos duros ou lhe mandar milhares de lindas flores, iria mudar a sua determinação. Não iria mesmo!

Ela seria forte. O conde poderia ser muito bonito e galanteador, mas ela estava decidida, não se casaria.

- O Sr. MacCarty é muito bonito. – a prima falou de repente tirando Bella de seus pensamentos confusos.

- Emmett?

- Sim, ele é tão...

- Tão? – Rosie corou.

- Grande... – a moça riu com gosto.

- Bem, é uma das características de Emmett.

- Sim, bem, ele é muito...

- Muito?

- Robusto. – ela tossiu para esconder a nova onda de risadas.

- Robusto? – Rosie deu de ombros.

- Sim, os homens de Londres são...

- Ridículos?

- Bella!

- Diga que não estou certa? Eu a desafio.

- O conde não é ridículo. – Bella abriu a boca e fechou.

- Ele é uma exceção. – a jovem sorriu.

- Sim, mas embora eu não queira admitir, tens razão Bella, os homens daqui, não são como Emmett...

Isabella sorriu, a sua prima estava claramente impressionada por Emmett MacCarty, embora ela conhecesse o homem a sua vida toda, homens são sempre homens, e se o rapaz não tivesse um interesse real em sua prima, ele iria se entender com ela, a morena iria ficar de olho nele.

- No que pensas tanto Bella.

- Coisas minha. Diga-me prima, Emmett tem mostrado interesse em você? – Rosie corou, ficando vermelha como uma das rosas que o conde havia mandado.

Maldito conde.

- Ele tem sido muito gentil, e bem...

- O quê?

- Ele disse que... ...bem que...

- Diabos mulher, o ele lhe disse? – Rosie já havia ultrapassado a vermelhidão da rosa e estava entre algum tipo de roxo.

- Que se todas as mulheres em Londres fossem tão bonitas quanto eu, ele viria a Londres mais vezes. – ela falou tudo em um fôlego só, Isabella franziu o cenho.

- Só isso? Nada mais?

- Bem, ele me fez um elogio ou outro.

- Humf!

- O que há prima?

- Nada, mas não deixe Emmett lhe tomar intimidades...

- Que tipo de intimidades?

- Vamos só dizer que é melhor você manter o seu vestido no lugar. – se antes a jovem estava roxa, agora ela estava branca com a cera.

- Isabella! – guinchou apertando as mãos com força, apiedando-se da prima, Isabella resolveu deixar por isso mesmo.

- Vamos esquecer esse assunto, está bem?

- Sim, vamos... er esquecer...

- Ótimo! Agora me ajude, preciso fazer algo para afastar o conde.

- Isabella... – a jovem gemeu de frustração, no entanto, a prima nem se alterou, já começava a planejar, ela faria algo no baile, não sabia ainda o que, mas faria, ah, se faria...

[...]

- Estás deslumbrante Srta. Hale. – a jovem sorriu coquete sentindo suas bochechas se ascenderem como fogo.

- Obrigada Senhor...

- Me chame de Emmett.

- Não posso!

- Por quê?

- O Senhor sabe o porquê, isso exigiria mais intimidade do que temos... – ele bufou a estreitando mais em seus braços, a jovem ofegou quando os seus seios roçaram contra o peito largo, olhou para ele e ofegou novamente ao o ver sorrindo.

- Essas regras da sociedade são irritantes.

- Hmmmm... bem... o Senhor sabe, er... – ele riu.

- Me diga Srta. Hale, a bela dama já tem algum pretendente?

- Pre-pretendente? – gaguejou vacilando, ele a segurou firme impedindo que tropeçasse.

- Sim, existe algum rapazote que detém a sua afeição?

- Na verdade... s...sim. – ele torceu o nariz e ela sorriu se sentindo um pouco mais corajosa. – Embora ele não seja um rapazote, acredito que ele é muito... robusto.

- Robusto? – ele repetiu confuso, ela por sua vez, corava loucamente, porém, se sentindo um poucochinho ainda mais corajosa continuou.

- Sim, mas ele não é de Londres.

- Não é?

- Não, acaba de chegar por aqui, em verdade... – o rapaz sorriu entendendo.

- De fato...

- Sim, faz apenas alguns dias que eu o conheço...

- E em tão poucos dias, ele já conquistou o seu afeto? – ela abaixou os cílios sorrindo.

- Ele conquistou o meu afeto assim que coloquei os olhos nele. – confessou voltando a olhar para o homem robusto, corando fortemente ao vê-lo sorriso abertamente.

- Bem, então bem que poderíamos passear pelo jardim. – falou parando de dançar, ela notou que a musica acabara e mordiscou o lábio.

- O jardim?

- Sim, para tomarmos um ar.

Rosalie ponderou... ...ir ao jardim seria bom, mas ela teria que sempre ter em mente as palavras de Isabella, manter o seu vestido no lugar_..._ O robusto Sr. MacCarty, lhe tomou o braço gentilmente, a guiando para fora da pista de dança.

- Então Srta. Hale?

- Adoraria ir ao jardim.

- Excelente. – ele sorriu brilhante, um sorriso que fez do interior da jovem uma deliciosa poça de prazer, Rosalie suspirou já não tendo certeza se poderia cumprir a promessa feita a prima.

Embora ela até pudesse tentar...

[...]

Isabella apertou os dentes com força enquanto estava nos braços do jovem... ...ela não conseguia nem lembrar o nome dele, ele não era feio, na verdade, era até formoso com os cabelos loiros sujos e bonitos olhos azuis, mas ainda assim, não conseguia se lembrar do nome dele, na verdade ela nem queria, só aceitara dançar com ele por um motivo apenas, impor ciúmes ao maldito conde.

Mas será que ele se importaria?

Não, o homem nem se valia, já que desde que chegara, ele dançara com todas as mulheres do salão, menos com ela.

Na verdade, ele nem notara a sua presença, ah, bastardo...

Mandara flores para ela, comera de seus bolinhos salgados, a beijara deliciosamente e agora estava ali, sorrindo e dançando com uma fulana magrela.

- Há quanto tempo está em Londres, Srta. Swan? – parou de olhar para o conde miserável e voltou à atenção ao seu par.

- Há algumas semanas.

- Que Maravilha! Eu acabo de chegar de Paris. – ela assentiu ainda olhando o conde.

Bastardo miserável...

- Já esteve em Paris, senhorita?

- Ahn Paris?

- Sim, já esteve lá?

O conde riu abraçando mais ainda a sua parceira.

- Não! – rosnou as palavras.

- Não gosta de Paris?

- O quê?

- A senhorita, não gosta de Paris?

- Nunca estive lá, como vou gostar ou desgostar? – ele assentiu sorrindo, ela rolou os olhos, não se importando que aquele fosse um gesto grosseiro e voltou o seu olhar em direção ao conde.

A jovem magrela se inclinou para o conde sussurrando algo e ele lhe sorriu. Todo o corpo de Bella ficou quente.

Aquele filho...

- Srta. Swan? – voltou a olhar para o seu par.

- Sim?

- Está machucando a minha mão. – ela notou que apertava a mão do rapaz com força demais.

- Desculpe-me.

- Não foi nada. – grunhiu, mas parou de tentar manter um dialogo com ela, fato que a agradou por demais e ainda lhe deu a chance de continuar monitorando o conde e aquela "só ossos"...

Quando acabou a valsa, o jovem andou um pouco rápido demais do que seria o apropriado, só para se livrar dela. Isabella não se importou, já que os seus olhos seguiam como um falcão o bastardo do conde Cullen.

Ao ser deixada aos cuidados de sua tia, sorriu com força e se sentou.

- Eu sinto muito querida. – olhou a tia em confusão.

- Sente? Pelo que exatamente?

- Bem, é obvio que o conde Cullen desistiu de lhe fazer a corte.

- Como?

- Bem, ele não veio falar com você...

- Talvez ele não tenha me visto. – murmurou fracamente, a tia mordeu os lábios.

- Eu acredito que ele a viu querida.

- Bem... ele... ele...

Queria dizer que achara um rapaz mil vezes melhor que o conde, porém. Isabella olhou para a tia sem saber o que dizer.

Ele desistira dela? Por isso a evitava? Por isso não viera falar com ela? E era por isso que dançara com a magricela, aquela tal de "só ossos", ou ainda a outra jovem cabeçuda, além da dentuça?

Ele finalmente desistira.

Ela conseguiu afastá-lo...

Mas por que a vitoria não parecia tão doce quanto deveria? Por quê? ... por que mesmo?...

Porque não era assim que funciona. Eles teriam que conversar e ele que lhe dizer cara a cara que desistira dela.

Sim, era por isso que não estava feliz.

Levantou-se decidida, iria falar com o maldito conde.

- Isabella aonde vai?

- Falar com o conde.

- Por Deus menina, não faça um escândalo. – Isabella ignorou a tia e caminhou decidida para onde estava o conde acompanhado de sua mãe e irmã.

Ela reparou em algumas pessoas a olhando, mas pouco lhe importava, tinha que falar com o conde, se ele pensava que poderia dispensá-la sem falar com ela, o homem estava redondamente enganado, ainda mais se achava que as coisas iriam acabar assim tão facilmente.

Quando ela chegou próximo ao local em que eles estavam, viu o conde sorrir friamente para ela, Isabella quase vacilou, mas ela respirou fundo e continuou indo em frente.

- Minha querida, como está? – olhou rapidamente para a mãe de Edward que lhe falava, além da irmã ao seu lado e as ignorou se voltando inteiramente para o conde.

- Como ousa?

- Perdão?

- Fez todas aquelas coisas, e agora desistiu assim? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Srta. Swan, eu temo que não entenda o que diz.

- Desistiu de mim?

- Desistir?

- Sim, eu sei que desistiu seu bastardo filho de uma rameira, como pode desistir de mim? – ouviu a mãe de Edward ofegar, mas a ignorou, queria resolver a questão com o conde de uma vez por todas.

Mas para a sua surpresa ele sorria. Oh céus...

- Meu anjo, por que acha que desisti de você?

- Eu... bem...

- Sinto tanto que tenhas pensado tal atrocidade, sabes muito bem que você mora em meu coração Isabella. – ouviu a Sra. Masen ofegar de novo, mas estava muito atordoada para se importar.

- Mas, não foi me cumprimentar... nem me chamou para dançar... bem, er... – ele suspirou.

- Oh que lastima, eu cumprimentei o seu pai na sala de jogos e ele me disse que você estava com alguns amigos, então eu não quis interromper, sei como gosta de toda essa diversão de Londres e eu não quis lhe incomodar enquanto você fazia novas amizades.

- Mas e a dança?

- Bem, sei que não gosta muito de dançar comigo, então dancei com algumas amigas.

- Ahra! Amigas, quem são essas amigas? – exigiu e ele sorriu docemente.

- Meu anjo não pense maldade, são as esposas de conhecidos meus, todos estão jogando cartas e sei que elas adoram dançar, então eu me ofereci, você pensou... Oh Deus! Eu sinto muito, minha doce Isabella, não desejo jamais que penseis mal dos meus sentimentos para com você.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes.

Aquele filho de uma...

- Vocês estão noivos? – A Sra. Masen se entusiasmou de repente e Bella voltou a sua atenção para a mulher.

Abriu a boca para negar, mas o conde foi mais rápido.

- Sim, mamãe, eu pretendo me casar com Isabella. – as suas mãos estavam entre as da morena antes que a mesma pudesse reagir.

- Bem vinda à família meu bem. Eu sabia, sabia que eram perfeitos um para o outro.

Isabella olhou para o conde com os olhos estreitados, mas o bastardo só sorriu.

O miserável a enganou e agora a mãe dele sabia. E ela, por sua vez, sabia que de algum modo, ela estava mais presa ao conde do que antes.

_Ele era esperto, muito esperto..._

* * *

**N/A: kkkkkkkkk**

**Pervas eu ri horrores escrevendo esse capitulo**

**Serio muito divo em rsrs**

**Não sei qual parte gostei mais se o Emmett "robusto" ou a Bella com ciumes kkkk**

**Ah e na verdade as mulheres não eram magrela, nem cabeçudas e muito menos dentuças kkkk**

**Eram ate bonitas e o condeward tinha permissão dos maridos para dançar com elas ;)**

**nada bobo esse conde rsrs**

**Eita que agora a mãe dele sabe e depois desse piti da Bella o povo do baile ta sabendo também, se lascou Bellinha vai ter que casar kkkkk**

**espero que adorem o cap povo sei q estavam com saudades do condeward**

**Ate sexta que vem**

**fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B – Caracas "Vim, vi, venci" ops, isso foi coisa do Júlio, comigo foi, "Vim, vi e finalmente BETEI", pois é... Oiá nós aqui e betando para a Diva, quanta emoção... ...coração faz TUM-TUM-TUM, só não sei se por betar ou pelo MARIFANTÁSTICO CONDEWARD, safadinho ele não é pervas de plantão? Peraí, safadinho, gostosinho, espertinho e tudo de bom que tenha de "inho" mais, além é claro, de um certo ALGO "ão"... Ai se eu consigo um desses... E a danadinha da Rosie gente, será que ela vai resistir ao ROBUSTO bonitão? Pois é, agora é só esperar para ver os próximos capítulos, eu já estou morrendo de curiosidade, e vocês? Eu mega amo essas comédias românticas do tipo pastelão que só a PAULINHA sabe criar... Tadinha da Bellinha, bem feito queridinha, agora vai ter que se amarrar... Que legal, Que legal, ah, ah, ah... Chuac, Chuac (estalados)... Até mais... (quem sabe...) **

**TUCA ALBUQUERQUE**


End file.
